The Bunny Princess
by AllyJane
Summary: After many years of searching, the search for a lost princess finally comes to a halt. When a young maiden clad in rags and ruins lays deep within a dark enchanted forest wondering when she'll see the world beyond the dark trees and shadows. What should happen if she was to wonder into the world outside of her shadowy shell? Would she find happiness, love?
1. Prologue

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Prologue**

A long time ago there was a beautiful kingdom known as Lunaria. It was a pure land of peace and tranquillity and was known for its beautiful crystal like buildings and white cherry blossom trees. Another thing that this land was well known for were its rulers, the noble King Helios and his fair Queen Selenity who were respected and adored by their subjects and they were described as the greatest rulers of their generation.

King Helios was a great leader as well as a very wise and intelligent man. He was tall and strong, with golden blonde hair and eyes of cerulean blue that showed his great wisdom. He had sun kissed, golden tanned skin and wore his kingdoms colours of silver and white with pride as his pearl and diamond-encrusted crown sat graciously atop his head. His Queen Selenity was a complete contrast to her beloved king when it came to physical appearance. Whereas Helios was a tall, well built, handsome man, Selenity was slender, grace and poise all rolled into one. Many had described her as a Goddess that descended from the heavens and she had the looks to prove it. Her skin was as white as fine alabaster porcelain and was like silk to touch.

Selenity's hair was of the purest silver and was tied up in the traditional royal style they called "bunny ears" it consisted of two neat buns atop her head with the rest flowing in two long streams of shimmering silk waves down her back just brushing the floor with a fringe and tendrils of delicate silver curls framing her lovely angel like face. Her eyes were a mix of silver and soft lavender and her body was very slender with petite, slender hands and feet, fingers and toes as well as delicate curves in all the right places for a lady. Just as her King did, Selenity wore her kingdom's colours of silver and white with pride, wearing gowns of the purest white silks and silver satins that clung to her ethereal like figure in all the right places as well as wearing her crown of pearl and diamond encrusted silver atop her head. Another unique, defining feature that the Queen had was a small silver crescent moon in the middle of her forehead that shimmered with its own ethereal glow as if to give a hint to an inner power known to no one other then the Queen herself.

Together they ruled fairly and justly gaining much respect and many friends in the process. Although the great king and queen had everything their hearts desired there was still one thing that they so desperately wanted. They longed for a child to call their own, not only to be their next heir to the throne but to love and cherish together as a family. Alas as many times as they had tried the poor Queen had still not conceived a child of her own and often prayed to the Goddess of their fair land to grant her wish "Please almighty Selene hear my prayer!" Selenity sobbed on autumn night before bed "I know you have blessed Helios and I with so much but I beg of you, please let us have a child of our own, I will ask for nothing more of you I would just like a little child to love and call my own"

* * *

Finally in summer of the following year, Queen Selenity's prayers were answered when she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Princess Serenity. The entire kingdom rejoiced as the King and Queen stepped out on to their grand palace balcony to present a little princess with silver curls and white alabaster skin like her mother's with the same small silver crescent moon in the centre of her forehead but the cerulean blue eyes of her father. The King and Queen adored their beloved daughter and spent every moment of their spare time showering her with their utmost love and affection but their happiness was not to last.

Somewhere to the south of this glorious kingdom of enchanting beauty, magic and peace was the land known as Shadonia, a dark and desolate kingdom full of black magic and wicked sorcery that could cause the greatest of peril. This kingdom was under the control of its, evil ruler Queen Metalia, a twisted and bitter woman, who was known as the darkest most powerful sorceress of them all. She prided herself on her keen thirst for power and wanted nothing more than to gain the powers of her neighbouring kingdoms and become the most powers ruler in the world.

The only thing the evil Queen wanted more than great power was to have King Helios of Lunaria as her very own King. She had grown a deep and dark obsession with him and despised the fair Queen Selenity for claiming what she felt should have been hers. Determined to destroy, Selenity's happiness and gain everything she strived to achieve, Queen Metalia spent most of her time locked away in her dark palace of shadows, conjuring up a wicked plan to over throw Queen Selenity's happy life style once and for all.

Two years went by and little Princess Serenity was the spitting image of her mother with the traditional royal "Bunny ears" hairstyle that at the moment looked like small buns, as her hair wasn't quite long enough yet and had those ever-adorable blue eyes that her father was so well known for having. It was coming for the child second birthday and the Queen had taken a brief trip across to the neighbouring kingdom of Terra. Her Governess and trusted adviser Luna accompanied them in order to keep an eye on Serenity, who was curiously taking in the plush greens and blues of the Terran lands, pointing every now and then gasping excitedly, saying " Luna lookie"

Ascending the Terra palace steps, Queen Selenity, Lady Luna and little Serenity were greeted at the door by King Damien in royal colours of green blue and gold with a crown to match. He had ebony black hair, purple eyes and he was also strong much like Serenity's father was but a little taller and a golden tanned complexion.

Beside him was his beautiful Queen and Selenity's dearest friend Queen Gaea. She was a beauty with long flowing black hair with a crown of precious gold, emerald and sapphires upon her head, deep cobalt blue eyes and light olive toned skin. She was slender and petite in the same ways as Selenity was in her kingdoms colours of green blue and gold. Beside her were her small son Prince Endymion and little girl Raye. The little boy was about four years old with midnight black hair and cobalt blue eyes like his mother in a deep blue dress shirt, black trousers and dress shoes. The little girl was about Serenity's age with long flowing black hair that shimmered purple in the sun, her eyes were amethyst purple much like that of her father's but had the skin tone of her mother dressed in a lovely little red dress.

Queen Selenity greeted the awaiting Queen with a big smile and embraced her like a sister "Gaea it's so good to see you again"

"The feeling is mutual Selenity, we really need to see more of each other" Gaea chuckled hugging her friend.

Selenity turned to the King and asked "And how are things with you King Damien?"

"Very well my dear Queen, and where may I ask is your King?" Damien asked with a welcoming smile

"I'm afraid he had some matters of state to attend to but he sends his regards to you Damien and he promises to come straight here once he is finished" Selenity chuckled as she embraced her friends.

Just then Selenity caught a glimpse of her little princess out of the corner of her eye. She was hiding shyly behind Lady Luna whilst her curious little eyes wondered around the Palace surroundings. King Damien and Queen Gaea couldn't help but smile as Prince Endymion approached the little princess to say hello only to have her hide behind Luna completely.

Queen Selenity smiled as she linked arms with Gaea and said "So shall we continue what we were discussing in our recent letter, dear Gaea?"

"You mean the betrothal plans" Gaea smiled as she watched her son coax the little princess out and start to play a little game with her and his sister Raye "I couldn't think of a better idea myself"

With that they disappeared into the Terran palace to finalise the plans and draw up a betrothal agreement.

Just as they had finished dinner King Helios arrived and greeted his wife and dear friends in their drawing room.

"It is good to see you my dear friends has everything been arranged" King Helios asked as he gave his wife a loving kiss

"Yes everything for the betrothal has been settled now all we have to do is wait for the time to come" King Damien chuckled as Gaea sighed "Oh I can't wait I wish it would come now"

"Patience, dear Gaea you're wishing their childhood to pass by too soon" Queen Selenity laughed "They are but mere babies at this time"

"Yes but time does fly fast and we'll have plenty of time to get them to fall for one and other" King Helios chuckled as he heard the little giggles from behind their couch "Right now though I can hear this funny noise coming from somewhere"

The Queen heard them too and played along with it "Really Helios what is it?"

Damien and Helios snuck around the couch that Queen Selenity was sat on and said "Well I'm not sure darling but if I had to guess I'd say it was" just then both Helios and Damien scooped up two giggling little princesses in their arms "Two little girls up passed bed time"

Gaea let out a surprised gasp as Prince Endymion jumped out from behind the couch she was sitting on with a loud shout "Rawr!"

Catching Endymion in her arms, Queen Gaea proceeded to tickle her son "It seems we have a little Prince out of bed too darling"

"Ok little ones it's time you were in bed asleep!" Lady Luna said sternly as she entered the room.

Queen Selenity chuckled "It's alright Luna, we'll put them to bed"

"Not so fast!" said King Helios, pulling a little box out from behind his back "I have a little gift for our darling little daughter"

Handing the small box to Queen Selenity, the Queen opened the little box to find a beautiful little silver pendant that consisted of a large moonstone with a silver bunny at the centre of it, on the back was inscribed with the words " _To our beautiful precious treasure and we will love you always_ "

Tears of happiness began to form in Selenity's eyes as she gave her King a loving kiss "It's beautiful, Helios she will love it"

"It is just a small display of the love I have for both of you" King Helios said taking Selenity into a loving embrace as he continued on to say "And of course I did not forget you my darling"

Pulling out another small box, Helios opened it and presented his queen with a stunning ring with a magnificent silver crystal at its centre encircled by a small crown of pearls. Within the small crystal there was a small white cherry blossom embedded inside. Queen Selenity smiled lovingly at her King and said "You do not have to shower me with gifts every time you go away on business"

King Helios chuckled "Don't have to but like to my love"

Little Serenity let out an audible yawn as the King and Queen were about to kiss again. The all laughed at the little princess's timing and with that Selenity took Princess Serenity into her arms and set off towards the children's bed chambers followed by Gaea, Endymion and Princess Raye.

All ready for bed in her cotton night gown and clutching her beloved stuffed bunny, King Helios placed a sleeping little Serenity in her bed, Queen Selenity open a small golden star locket that played a soothing little melody that put the little princess straight to sleep as King Helios placed the pendant around his little girl's neck and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead whispering gently "Goodnight my angel"

"Sweet dreams my little bunny" Queen Selenity whispered as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

Thinking nothing but loving thoughts of their daughter and the future they had planned for her, King Helios and Queen Selenity retired to their bedchamber dreaming of the wedding that would one day take place.

What they didn't know was that a dark figure was aiming to destroy their happiness.

* * *

The next morning Lady Luna entered the room to wake the sleeping Princess. Opening the door to Princess Serenity's bed chamber, Luna proceeded to call in "Morning little Princess, it's time to join your parents for breakfast"

Looking at the bed Lady Luna panicked when she found Serenity was not in her bed. As she looked under and around the bed Luna kept calling to the princess but received no answer. "Please little bunny this isn't funny anymore, where are you?" Luna called out worriedly when she suddenly felt a breeze of the morning's chilled air brushed passed her. She turned to find the balcony doors had been smashed down and a piece of black fabric and a piece of cotton from Serenity's night gown were found hanging on one of the jagged pieces of glass. Fear rose in her heart as Lady Luna raced down to the royal dining room rushing over to the Queen "The Princess…the princess is gone!"

Frantically the fair Queen rushed to her baby daughter's bedchamber calling her name. "Serenity? Serenity, darling where are you? Please come here to mama now"

King Helios looked out on the balcony where the glass doors had been smashed through. He looked around to see any other signs of outside entry when something caught his eye. He picked it up and went inside to his wife as fearful tears fell from her eyes she cried "She has to be in here, we left her sleeping right here" Selenity tearfully gestured to the bed.

King Helios sadly pulled out what he had found on the balcony as he said "All I found of her was this"

Selenity took what Helios had found into her hands. It was the silver pendant that King Helios had given to her just last night before putting her to bed. Holding it tightly to her, Selenity cried out painfully as both she and her King realised their dear daughter was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Chapter 1**

Many years slowly came and went after the disappearance of Princess Serenity. The Queen spent every waking moment of her day trying to find her dear daughter but to no avail. No matter how long they searched there seemed to be no sign of Serenity anywhere. With heavy hearts King Helios and Queen Selenity soon gave up the search and Lunaria slipped into an awkward state of mourning for the loss of their little princess.

Since Serenity's disappearance, the rulers of the Lunarian and Terran kingdoms still remained dear friends and King Damien offered his help in any way he could but as time went on the search became even more hopeless. With no heir to their thrown Selenity slipped in despair as once again she had not been able to produce another heir, her heart still in shattered piece after loss of her first beloved child.

Time went by and life went on as the Terran Prince, Endymion was now an eligible age of 18 and had grown to be the most handsome man throughout all the lands.

He was now tall with a strong well-toned body but still had the same dark midnight black hair and the same cobalt blue eyes as his mother. Endymion had grown to be a very intelligent and courageous warrior but was also one of the most charming gentlemen you could ever meet…when he felt like it of course. Due to the loss of his once betrothed, Endymion was now being forced to choose an eligible lady to marry, as one of the decrees of his kingdom was that he would not be able to take the throne unless he married a woman of prestige or in better cases a princess of a neighbouring kingdom.

* * *

One evening, dressed in his best black, red silk lined tuxedo and white dress shirt, Endymion was strolling in the garden's after escaping from a group of swooning girls at yet another of his parent's matchmaking banquets and decided to hide out for as long as possible. Taking a deep breath of the cool spring air, Endymion found himself in the midst of a rose garden filled with roses of many different colours. Sitting at one of the benches he plucked on delicate red rose from the bushes, held it to his nose taking in the delicate flower's sweet scent. Suddenly a pair of hands slammed down on his shoulders from behind him as a voice cried out "Rawr!"

Startled, Endymion turned to find a young man about his age with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes, a white skin complexion and was only an inch shorter then he was. He was wearing a grey dress suit with a badge of Terra suit of arms on it. The badge consisted of a red rose and a cross in colours of royal blue, green and gold.

Endymion rolled his eyes and playfully punched the young man in the arm as he said "Damn it Jadeite! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were one of the courting girls!"

Jadeite gave a mock gasp of insult as he said with a smirk "You're saying I look like a woman now?"

Endymion smirked back "No but you sound like one!"

"Hey!" Jadeite laughed as he punched Endymion back causing him to laugh too. Then with a knowing smile he said "So snuck out again huh?"

With a heavy sigh, Endymion said "Yeah, I just don't get why I have to marry one of those girls all for a crown, I want to marry because I love the girl...or at least find her the slightest bit interesting, not because of some royal duty"

"Come on Endy just give it a chance, you never know you may find love with one of them" Jadeite said, reassuringly calling the prince by his informal nickname

Endymion shrugged "I suppose but they all seem very obedient and set in their ways, either that or just gush over 'How handsome I look' "

"Ok well you can't really fault them for the handsome thing, it's just in our good fortune that you and your generals turn out to be the greatest in looks and style" Jadeite said with a teasing smirk, earning him another punch in the arm as he chuckled and asked "and you've got to give at least one of them a close looking at beside what is it you want in a wife?"

Endymion sat back down on the garden bench and thought about this for a moment, then after having difficulty finding an answer just shrugged and groaned "Oh I don't know, but they have to have something else appealing to them other than just liking the way I look and doing their duty"

"Such as being really good looking themselves" Jadeite smirked as Endymion ranted on "Yeah…What? No! I mean yeah looks matter a little bit but that's not what's important"

Jadeite sighed "Sounds like you you're the kind that won't know who he wants until he sees her Endy?"

"Yeah but I'll be lucky because so far I'm having ten girls coming at me at one time, my father is completely fixated on me finding a suitable match that numbers don't matter" Endymion groaned

Jadeite shrugged "Can you blame them? They were always dead certain that they'd found the perfect match for you but since Lunaria's princess disappeared it's almost like that hope…well…went with her"

"Careful not to say that around the banquet hall ok?" Endymion warned "and especially don't use death in the same sentence, her disappearance is still a sensitive topic for everyone"

Jadeite nodded with a saddened expression but then smiled as he said "what do you think she would have been like Endy? If she was here I mean"

"I don't know Jed to be honest I don't really remember her, we were still very young when we first met" Endymion said with a sigh but then smiled as he said "but I bet she'd be different to every other girl in that room" as he pictured how the lost princess would have looked like.

Suddenly they heard a feminine voice squeal happily "there he is!"

"Uh oh!" Jadeite said as Endymion's head snapped round to find the source of the voice. With a panicked expression Endymion and Jadeite ran towards that rear of the palace garden where a grand circular pond with great water feature in the centre and small benches on all sides.

The girls stopped in front of the fountain and looked around "Where did Prince Endymion go?" A young lady in pink asked disappointedly

The next lady in blue shook her head "I was sure I saw him come this way"

With a hefty sigh of disappointment, the group of girls slowly walked back to the ballroom "Come on girls he's probably inside"

Just as the girls left the two young men peeked out from behind the angel wings of the water feature "Are they gone?" Endymion asked

Jadeite nodded "Looks like it, they're going to figure out your hiding spot eventually Endy"

"Yeah and I'll deal with it when that day comes…oof!" Endymion was cut off when he felt a petite feminine figure slam into his chest as he walked onto the grass bank. Fearing that he'd been caught, Endymion opened one of his tightly shut eyelids to find the amethyst purple eyes of his sister looking back at him with an amused little smirk.

"You really don't want to get married huh?" Raye giggled looking at Endymion's soaking wet shoes and socks.

Endymion looked at his little sister with his ever splendid deep cobalt blue eyes fixed in a somewhat pleading expression "Please don't tell Papa about this, I'm begging you Raye I need a break from wife hunting"

Raye smirked and put a pretend thoughtful expression on her face as she chided "Hmm I don't know Endy, I find your misery kind of entertaining, shall I ask Lord Artemis too?"

"No!" Both Endymion and Jadeite exclaim in desperation as his sister giggled

Jadeite pleaded "Please Princess don't tell Master Artemis about this he'll be…well"

"Annoyed but slightly amused by your hiding spot?" Raye asked

Both nodded whilst looking down at their wet feet "We won't hear the end of it for weeks"

Raye laughed as she rolled her eyes and said "Alright I'll sneak you in through the side door servants quarters again go right upstairs but make sure you are back down here for the end of the festivities or both Mama and Papady will kick your butts!"

"Thank you!" Endymion said with relief as he hugged Raye when suddenly a stern voice from behind said "Not so fast young Prince!"

Just behind them looking slightly annoyed but also amused stood a man with long white hair sky blue eyes and wore a dress suit of white and gold. Endymion, Raye and Jadeite all bowed low and reluctantly greeted him "Good Evening Lord Artemis"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Endymion was sitting in front of his Father in the royal study. It was grandly decorated with great red oak shelves full of books a grand red oak desk and a window to the centre of the room just opposite the red oak double doors. Above the king's green leather chair was a portrait of himself with his beloved Queen. Now you'd expect the King would be very mad at his son for skipping out on their banquet but it was quite the opposite…he was laughing or rather trying not to.

"Oh come on Papa it's not that funny" Endymion moaned as he leaned his elbow on the armrest of his green leather chair, his chin resting on his hand and a very embarrassed look on his face.

King Damien burst into laughter "The water feature? Of all the places in the palace gardens you picked, you chose the water feature as a hiding place"

"It's wasn't one of my brightest ideas but I haven't been found yet, it's not my fault the girls never checked there" Endymion shrugged

His father laughed harder "No wonder you're shoes are always soaked after a party"

"Is this my punishment, me sitting here having you laugh at me all day?" Endymion asked raising a quizzical eyebrow at his Father

King Damien chuckled "No my son there is no punishment to be honest that image of you hiding in the palace pond will tickle me all day…oh just wait until your mother hears this one"

"No Papa don't tell Mother, you know what happened the last time, she'll tell the entire palace guard they'll be laughing for weeks" Endymion urged

King Damien laughed "Too late for that one son, Lord Artemis already filled them in"

"Ah somebody please kill me" Endymion groaned miserably as he sat forwards resting his elbows on the desk with his head in his hands.

King Damien calmed down a little as he said "Now now it's not that bad son but you do realise that time is wearing thin, before you're next birthday you must find a wife"

"Yes Father I know, it's just that with so many ladies coming at me at once it's hard for me to choose, I guess a part of me just wants to take things slow rather than rush to find a bride, that's all" Endymion said with a down heartened expression

If there was one thing that King Damien knew about his son, it was that Endymion didn't want just any woman he wanted a woman for love not duty. That was when the King came up with an idea "How about we make a little deal son?"

Endymion looked back at his father with a curious expression "What kind of deal Father?"

Smiling at the fact that his son always referred to him as 'Father' in a formal conversation, King Damien continued "Well you see, I was just thinking, what is it exactly that you want in a marriage Endymion?"

Shrugging slightly, Endymion smiled slightly and said "Well I want what you and Mother have, the same thing that King Helios and Queen Selenity had when we last saw them. I want someone who can be more than just my Queen, but someone who can be my greatest companion and friend, a woman who cares more about others then her own needs and can see me for more than just being a king…and now I'm starting to sound like Raye"

King Damien chuckled at his son "It's alright to want love my son, we all do, some find it some don't and I'm willing to at least let you look for yours…well…for the moment anyway"

"Wait what are you saying?" Endymion smiled slightly as his father continued

King Damien took on a more serious tone as he said "What I propose is this, you have until the end of this year to find a woman that you love and who truly loves you in return, if by the time the year is up you haven't found a girl who shares your feelings then you will be betrothed to a woman that your mother and I choose for you without question, is that fair enough for you?"

Endymion couldn't stop smiling "So you're saying I can choose for myself?"

"Within the time given, yes, you may go and find a woman of your choice, so do we have a deal" King Damien asked extending his hand to his son

Endymion immediately shook his father's hand and said "Deal! Thank you so much Father!"

"Ha ha you're quite welcome, it's just a shame really" his father said with a somewhat saddened expression

Showing concern, Endymion asked "what is father?"

King Damien looked at a picture on his desk of himself Queen Gaea, Queen Selenity, King Helios and all of their children including little Princess Serenity. With a sigh and a sad smile he took the picture in hand and said "Well I was just thinking about how little Serenity would have turned out had she still been here with us at 16"

Still sitting across from his father Endymion asked the question that had been plaguing him since the night before "Father, I don't remember anything about her but do you think she would have been the one for me? I mean do you think I would have liked her?"

King Damien smiled handing the photograph to Endymion and said "My boy if she had turned out to be anything like her mother, I think any man would be a fool not to fall for her"

Endymion looked with a saddened smile at the photograph as he said "To think by now she and Raye could have been the best of friends"

"Ah yes, I didn't see much of Serenity as a child but from what I did see, she was never without a smile, always a happy smiling little ray of sunshine with moonlight hair to match" King Damien said, shaking off his saddened frown as he waved a dismissive hand "Well son, you're not going to find your one love sat in here thinking up the past, go on, go have some fun"

"Yes, thank you Father" With that Endymion stood and walked towards the door but before he left he turned towards the King and said "Papa?"

The King looked to his son in the door way of his study as Endymion said "We can only hope that she is alive and safe somewhere, waiting to be found"

"We all hope so son…and for what it's worth, I think she would have liked you too" King Damien smiled "Now run along before the generals come looking for a laugh"

Endymion took a nervous look around before leaving the office completely as his Father's laughter rang down the hallway of the palace after him.

* * *

Whilst Endymion prepared to begin his hunt for true love, somewhere in the middle of dark, black forest behind Terra's palace, on the borders between Terra and the dark kingdom of Shadonia, there was a picturesque little cabin with a small pile of fire wood to the right side of it and a quaint little clothes line, wooden wash bucket and washboard. There was a small circular well just out in the centre of a small field of wilting flowers and dry grass filled with clean water. There was a small wooden cubicle with a large basin inside that looked like a tiny bath house to the left side of the cabin.

Just as the sun began to set the door to the cabin opened to reveal a slender and petite young woman that looked to be no more than 16 years of age. Her hair was a beautiful shimmering silver that flowed in long waves down her back and stopped just above the ground with a fringe of silver curls and small tendrils framing her face. Her eyes were a lovely colour of cerulean blue with specks of silver in them and her skin looked as white as fine alabaster porcelain. She had delicate curves in just the right places that were hidden by handmade peasant garments. Her fair and slender frame was draped in an off colour pale shirt, with a dull grey over bodice and skirt that stopped just under the knees. Her hair was tied up with torn pieces of grey clothes in to two long tails of silver falling freely down her back.

A tarnished silver band with a black rose shaped plate in the centre was place around her forehead almost like a makeshift tiara. A small dark grey and tattered hooded cloak was tied around her neck the itchy woollen material flowing down her back to her knees. Although she was wearing rags there was one thing about the girl's attire that stood out, it was a small pendant of pure moonstone with a small silver bunny at the centre of it.

Carrying a small basket out to her small laundry area, the young girl placed the basket on the floor and took her small bucket to fill with water from the well. Just as she was filling the bucket, a great gust of dark wind and lightning startled her from behind. Turning to see what was behind her, her panic ebbed away as she saw who it was "Princess Beryl, you startled me, did Queen Metalia send you here?"

In front of her was a woman about the same age dressed in a very tight, off the shoulder, dark purple gown, with a small tiara of dark silver atop her head with a great emerald in the centre of it. She was tall with sickly thin arms and legs but had a very curvaceous figure. Her face was thin with snake yellow eyes, blood red lips and auburn red hair. She shook her head impatiently at the girl's question "Honestly Serena haven't you gotten used to this by now? Yes Mother sent me here again! She said that I was to collect my gowns for inspection, hurry up girl!"

Serena bowed to her princess and rushed to her cabin to fetch the gowns requested of her. Returning swiftly, Serena smiled kindly and said "I hope they are to your liking Your Highness, I think this will suit you, although I do wonder why you have asked this of me, you and Queen Metalia are blessed with great wealth so why…"

"Just hand over the gowns will you!" Beryl said with an impatient gesture

"Yes Highness" Serena nodded and handed the neatly tied bundle to Beryl and asked "Dear Princess, please may I leave the forest tomorrow, just for a while I'll come straight back I promise, I just want to..."

"No!" Beryl snapped "You know the answer every time yet you insist on asking again, neither I nor mother will allow it, you have clothes, as well as little bits that our household don't need any more, if you need something then that scruffy little rat's daughter Molly will tend to you on her next visit"

Serena tearfully pleaded "Please Princess Beryl, I am so very grateful for your care all these years but I just don't understand why you have to keep me here"

"Have you forgotten already about that" Beryl sniggered as she pointed to the metal plate at the centre of Serena's forehead "What lies beneath that band is the mark of a monster Serena, your hair is discoloured and your skin is as pale as death itself, it's as mother told you when you were little"

Serena shook her head as she wrapped her slender arms around herself in a defensive and almost frightened stance "I...I remember very little from when I was younger" she muttered sadly.

All Serena could remember was waking as a very small child being carried by a dark figure through a forest with trees so tall and dark you couldn't see the night's sky. She was then handed to a kindly peasant woman named Irene with long dark blue hair and kindly brown eyes, who gave her the name Serena and raised her as her own. Sadly Irene was killed by a pack of ravenous wolves on her way home from a visit to the palace in Shadonia, leaving a 7 year old Serena to grow up alone. She didn't remember much about her origins, where she had come from and had been under the limited care of Princess Beryl and her mother Queen Metalia of Shadonia ever since.

With a slight look of mock concern Beryl inched closer to Serena as she said "if people were to see you they would become speechless, even paralysed with terror" Placing a hand on Serena's shoulder, Beryl looked at her with mock sympathy as she said "We do this for your own good, to spare your feelings, you wouldn't want to frighten anyone would you?"

"No of course not your highness I'd never set out to frighten anyone but..." Serena moved to look at her reflection in the waters of the well and asked tearfully "Am I really that hideous?"

Beryl just nodded her head and said "just be thankful you have such a place like this to call your home Serena, I shall send Molly to tend to your needs upon my return, just remember that it is my mother you owe for taking you in after your parents left you here"

"Do you think they'll ever come back for me highness?" Serena asked hoping for a different answer from the times she had asked before.

Beryl simply shook her head and said "You have been here since you were two years old Serena, if they haven't come for you by now then it's safe to say that they will never return but you will always have a place here right?"

With that she disappeared with a dark smirk on her face as a heartbroken Serena stood by the well spilling her heartbroken tears into the clear water below.

* * *

Meanwhile a wicked, bitter woman, in a tight fitting black gown and dark silver crown atop her head threw back her head in a loud and evil cackle of satisfaction.

She stood in the midst of a dark study with walls lined with black shelves covered in books containing the darkest of all magic and potions. She was standing in front of a glowing purple orb surrounded by black magic and gazed upon the miserable form of Serena back at the centre of the black forest. Still cackling with bitter satisfaction the woman gave a wicked grin as she said "Yes! Finally everything is turning out just as I planned! This time things are going to turn out just the way they should have! Soon I shall have Helios at my side and I shall be known as Metalia the most powerful Queen of the entire world, and no one will be able to stop me!"

Just then, Metalia sensed a presence coming towards her. Turning to face the centre of the room, Metalia looked just in time to witness the return of her daughter Beryl. Bowing low to the ground, Beryl greeted her mother "I have returned mother, there wasn't any signs of our concealing barrier weakening or being discovered the only one able to enter and leave that enclosed area is us and our palace servants"

"What of the girl? Does she suspect us of anything?" Metalia asked in a demanding tone

Shaking her head with an evil snigger, Beryl smirked "Thanks to the tiara on her forehead she is able to come and go when she pleases as if everything is normal and return to that dingy cabin of hers without being seen but no one dares to enter the dark forest thanks to our rumours and spells so no one knows of her whereabouts. The poor girl still believes our words of her being a monster that needs to be kept out of sight"

"Ha ha ha Excellent, all the pawns are in place, with no heir to take the throne, Helios may have to find a new wife and when that time comes I shall be the one to strip that no good Queen of all that she holds dear!"Metalia cackled rubbing her hands together with a darkened glee "Soon Helios will be mine and once I have him as my king I shall absorb all of the powers in this world and use them to take over all the kingdoms in this world!" With that Metalia threw back her head as both she and Beryl let out a dirty cackle.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Author's Notes:**

 _ **Hi There guys and girls ^_^ Long time no see! Alot of things have happened with me in the last couple of years so I won't bore you all with the details, however I will explain about the MaisieFreakage account. I'm the same author but I was a complete and utter idiot and decided to change my email and password that I used for the account. Then I forgot the email address and password I changed it too and can't access it until I miraculously remember which ones they are (I know complete Douche lol). So for now I'm hoping to use this new Fanfic Profile to post some new and original stuff. My access to technology (and money for said technology) is limited so I'm going to be posting what I can when I can but I hope you still enjoy reading and hope to be posting again soon.**_

 _ **Many Thanks**_

 _ **AllyJane AKA MaisieFreakage**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or in anyway contribute to the making of Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I am merely using the characters as part of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful sunny day the next morning as Endymion awoke alert and ready for the day ahead. He was determined to find the right girl before the year was up if it was the last thing he did. Dressed in a casual pair of black well fitting trousers black shoes and a white cotton shirt with the collar undone, Endymion made his way to the family dining hall for breakfast. He entered a grand room with a full-length dining table of Royal Oak with matching chair padded with red velvet cushions that seated at most eight people. His mother and Father sat at the head of the table together with Raye sat to the King's left hand side. To Raye's left sat her court and best friends from the neighbouring kingdoms, Princess Amy from the kingdom of Mercuria, Princess Lita from Juniptus and Princess Mina of Venasia.

All of them were lovely, beautiful looking girls, Princess Amy was no taller than Raye, with short blue hair, with ocean blue eyes to match, her skin was a lovely slight olive tone with a touch of pink on her cheeks to match her rose pink lips. She was dressed in a simple deep blue dress the completely covered her arms and had a full-length skirt with blue, mid heel shoes. What she lacked in flashy fashion sense Amy made up for in intelligence, she was known as one of the most intelligent and most wise young woman of her generation, someone that Endymion could contend with on an academic level which he liked.

Princess Lita was the descendent of a somewhat Amazonian based culture so she was fairly tall for a young lady. She was about 5'7, with a slender frame and delicate curves. She had a soft but golden complexion to her skin with rose pink lips, forest green eyes and chestnut brown hair that came to just above her shoulder blades, which right now was tied back in a quaint little pony tail and two lovely rose earrings adorned her ears. Lita was dressed in a charming mid length, forest green, summer gown with a waistcoat bodice and green slightly transparent sleeves the stopped at the elbows and green shoes adorned her feet. Lita's greatest talents were in cooking but when she wasn't in the kitchen she took great pride in her training in battle skills and defensive fighting techniques, Endymion often enjoyed a sword-fighting match with her.

Princess Mina was a golden blonde beauty with hair of spun sunshine gold that flowed all the way down to her knees and was tied half up with a bright red ribbon. She too adorned her kingdoms colours of sunset orange and gold in a stunning off the shoulder sundress the reached floor length with the transparent sleeves stopping just above her elbows giving her a very stylish modern look. Mina was the bubbly, sunny personality within the group, that often like to sing, dance, and dress up and basically do what most girls love to do. She was known for her love of acting, singing and dancing but mostly just having fun, Endymion enjoyed it when she often got a proverb wrong and earned a collective sigh from the group when he corrected her on it. He felt she was fun to be around and made him laugh.

Although these girls were wonderful company, Endymion wouldn't consider ever picking one of them for his wife, the main reason being that they were much like his younger sisters. He had spent so much time with them growing up it was hard for Endymion to see them as anything other than the sometimes annoying little girls that use to bug him and his friends when they were practicing their archery and sword skills during their weekly lessons with Lord Artemis. The memory made him chuckle before he heard a gasp.

He then turned his proud eyes on his little sister Raye, who had grown into a lovely young lady of 16. Her hair was a beautiful shade of black with hints of purple running through it and reached all the way down to her knees. Her skin was the same olive tone as her mother's with the deep amethyst purple eyes that her father was so well known for. She adorned a lovely red summer cotton dress, just off the shoulders with elbow length sleeves. The skirt stopped just under her knees with white stockings and red bow front shoes adorning her feet.

Raye looked up to find her dear brother staring at her and got up from her seat at the breakfast table to hide behind her father's chair and said "Hurry Papa Endymion's coming in…where's the nearest water feature, I've got to hide my friends"

The whole table either burst into laughter or tried with little effort to hide a snigger. Endymion scowled at his little sister as he shot back "Ha ha very funny!"

Raye edged away as Endymion came closer "No stay back I might get damp socks just being near you"

Her mother chuckled as King Damien said "Now Raye darling that is quite enough let the boy have his breakfast in peace"

As Endymion sat down, Raye smiled sweetly at her father and laughed "Ok Papa I'll be good, at least until breakfast is over"

"Oh don't worry Raye I've got years of embarrassing stories stored up for your friends to hear" Endymion smirked "shall I tell them about the time you went running from your lady in waiting because you thought she was a man in women's clothes"

Her friends sniggered as Raye said "Endy don't you dare!"

His smirked grew as Endymion said "Or how about the time you threw your dinner at the poor cook because you didn't like carrots"

"I swear to the heavens I will kill you Endy" Raye hissed at her brother with a scowl

Endymion smirked "Not nice when your own brother embarrasses you in front of people is it"

"Brother or not I'll torment you all day for this" Raye yelled

"Keep em coming Raye I've got plenty more bratty ammo!" Endymion shot back

Queen Gaea stuck her hands up and said sternly "Stop this now!"

Endymion and Raye said simultaneously "He started it!" "She started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it I'm finishing it! Honestly it's almost like your children again" Queen Gaea smirked

Endymion gave his mother a smile full of mock innocence "At least we make life interesting for you, Mama"

Queen Gaea raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her son's expression as she said "Is that what you call it?"

"Did it work?" Endymion asked sending the same risen brow expression back at his mother

Queen Gaea rolled her eyes as King Damien chuckled and said "you've got to wonder where he gets that…'Charm' from haven't you darling?"

"It's not charm it's called cheek and he gets it from you dear" Queen Gaea smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek and excused herself from the breakfast table leaving her husband to think her comment over as everyone else finished up and left to go about their own activities for the day.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since he had made that deal with his father and yet Endymion was still no closer to finding the girl he loved. They had had countless meetings with some of the girls that were on the king's guest list from previous banquets and had even invited a couple of ladies to the palace for a one on one afternoon picnic with the Prince himself but to no avail.

Now after only four days worth of effort Endymion was now pacing around his living quarters, deep in thought about how to go about finding his dream girl, with his best friends and royal generals sitting on one of the four couches in the room watching him all of them wearing the same dress suit as Jadeite's. After a while a young man with long white hair and ice blue eyes and pale skin asked "Um, Endymion I don't mean to disturb your train of thought but by any chance is that train of thought actually moving?"

Endymion stopped pacing and shook his head "Funny pun Malachite and no I've got nothing"

The young man sitting to the left of Malachite, with shoulder length sandy blonde hair said "Well were there any ladies that stuck out amongst the crowd at yesterday's luncheon?"

Another shake of the head "No Zoisite, not one" Endymion said collapsing into the chair behind him.

"Well what about the girls at the ball from the night before? Did you see or meet anyone there you liked? Because we found a few really nice girls there that night" asked the young man with chestnut brown shoulder length, wavy hair and blue eyes, with a golden tanned complexion.

Endymion sighed again "Not really Nephrite, I mean they were all lovely but again at a ball it's too easy to be crowded by more than one girl at once so I didn't really get any one of them alone, that and the ones I did manage to get to myself spoke about nothing but their wealth and what new pony or jewels their father had bought for them"

Jadeite scoffed "So the ones you could get alone were all spoilt?"

Endymion nodded miserably "Spoiled rotten! Seriously at some point one girl screamed at her butler because she didn't have the right kind of handbag for the occasion"

The generals all shook their head with slight amusement as Endymion groaned "I don't want any girl that's after me for the title and riches that go with it, and I don't want anyone that marries me purely because I look good to them! I want someone kind and loving, with something of an innocent nature, someone who cares very little for material riches and can take me simple as the man that I am"

All of them sighed as Endymion groaned "This is hopeless! How am I supposed to find a girl by the end of the year when none of them have what I want in a wife?"

"Relax Endy we're going to help you but we do need another plan" Zoisite said thoughtfully "If you can't find someone of privilege to suit you, maybe there's a chance we can find someone outside of it for you. How about we venture into the town and try finding somebody that appeals to you there?"

"You mean go out amongst the people? Do you know how big of a crowd we'd draw to us if we just go walking about town with the crown prince?" Jadeite asked

Nephrite nodded "Yeah that's just asking for unwanted attention"

"No you idiots! We'll go incognito, you know in disguise" Zoisite said with a sarcastic tone to which Jadeite and Nephrite simultaneously said "Oh ok"

Rolling his eyes at his two friends, Zoisite turned to Endymion and said "All we need to do is borrow some commoner's clothes from the servant's quarters and ride into the town"

"You mean find a peasant girl?" Endymion asked "doesn't it have to be a woman of prestige I have to marry?

"His Majesty said you have to find a girl to love you and that you love in return, didn't he?" Zoisite countered "There was no mention of what kind of girl it had to be"

Realising his friend was right; Endymion grew to like the idea of travelling into town in disguise and he rushed with his generals down to the palace servant's quarters.

After borrowing some of the peasant clothing from the servants quarters and riding discreetly into town so as not to draw attention, Endymion started his search for his future wife but as much as he search there wasn't a single one amongst the towns people that Endymion found interesting enough to pursue. There were many that were lovely to look at, but none of the women Endymion had spoken to had any of the qualities that he wanted in a wife.

After trying a few more attempts, the prince decided enough was enough and after a brief casual browse around the town and its market stalls he turned to his generals in their tattered rags and said "Let's just call it a day men, come on lets go back home"

"It's ok Endy we'll try again tomorrow, we only met a couple of girls there's bound to be one around here somewhere if we just keep looking" Zoisite said trying to reassure his Prince

Endymion nodded in agreement "You're right and I know these things take time I guess I just got a little ahead of myself"

"That's ok" Jadeite said "We understand this is hard for you Endymion, the right one is out there somewhere but sometimes the things we really want can turn up right under nose when we're not even looking for it"

After a whole five days of venturing into the village in peasant disguises, Prince Endymion was no closer to finding a wife then he had been in the beginning. They had travelled to every corner of town and back again talking to every girl they deemed appropriate but none of them held the Prince's interest at all. Finally after another long day of searching, Endymion called a stop to the search and gathered his men travelling home to rest in order to face another day. Unaware that the girl he wanted would appear to him a lot sooner than expected.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Chapter 4**

That morning Serena lay tossing and turning in her bed, a cold sweat covered her from head to toe as she heard a soft voice within her dreams calling out.

" _Serenity, my darling Serenity, please come back to me!"_ the voice cried as she saw the faint obscure figure of a woman ahead of her. Her arms reaching out to Serena as she said again " _Please my darling, come home"_

" _Who are you?"_ Serena called out to her walking towards the figure to try and see her face.

Just before she could see the woman's face, Serena was engulfed by a tornado of dark wind and thunder as she screamed in terror reaching out to the figure and screamed " _Please, help me!_ "

Shooting up in her bed with a panicked scream, Serena looked around her to find she was in her quaint little cabin. Trembling slightly with her hair dampened with cold sweat, Serena raced out to the wash basin just outside the cabin door and washed the sweat from her face with cold clean water.

Just as she stood to return indoors in her ragged night gown of off white, Serena heard a slight rustling sound amongst the trees. Not expecting a visit from anyone, like her Princess Beryl or Queen Metalia, Serena became slightly curious and went to find out what it was. As she came to the edge of the encircling trees around her home, Serena saw a brief flash of white and heard what sounded like the whinny of a horse.

"That's peculiar, I know of many other creatures in this forest but I've never seen a horse" Serena thought aloud walking further in amongst the trees.

Walking a little further into the forest, Serena followed the rustling sound and the distressed whinny sound until her eyes fell upon the source of the noise. There caught up in thorn covered vines of an dark enchanted bramble bush, was a beautiful white Pegasus with silver mane and tail, he had a beautiful silver crystal with a golden moon embedded within it was placed on a crown of precious white gold in the middle of his forehead and long white wings with stunning silver tipped feathers. Serena gasped in wonder at this beautiful animal when it suddenly turned its head in her direction. Sensing her gaze on him, the Pegasus whinnied louder as if calling to her for help as he tried yet again to fight free of the vines, it's thorns biting into its legs even more.

Rushing forward, Serena took his long face in her hands and spoke in hushed tones to calm the Pegasus down. He fought a little more but then settled down as Serena's slender hands gently stroked his mane. Once he had calmed down, Serena looked at the vines that had entangled themselves around the poor creature's legs. Shaking her head, Serena turned sympathetic eyes on him and said "Looks like you're in quite a mess here aren't you"

As if understanding what she had said, the Pegasus nodded his head. Thinking about what could be done, Serena suddenly thought of a way to free him. Taking her cloak from around her neck, Serena petted the Pegasus face reassuringly as she said "I will get you out of here ok? I'll be right back"

With that she ran back to her cabin and grabbed a sharp knife from the table inside. Running back to where the Pegasus was trapped, Serena stroked his mane reassuringly again and then proceeded to cut at the vines, earning a few scratches in the process. Finally with the last vine cut loose, the Pegasus ran immediately away from it taking to the skies. Serena waved at the Pegasus as it disappeared from her sight as she muttered "take care my friend, maybe one day I'll be able to fly away from here too"

Serena often found herself helping the animals within the forest. She felt a great care for the creatures surrounding her, for like her they lived within a dark and lonely place but the only difference was where as Serena was made to stay here the animals could come and go when they pleased, which is something that Serena greatly admired and hope beyond all else that one day, the time would come where she would leave this dark and dreary place forever.

Returning to her cabin at the centre of the forest, Serena washed and dressed herself in the same weary rags of grey and dull yellowed cotton, adorning the same old grey woollen cloak as always; she went back outside when she saw a petite cloaked figure moving through the trees beside her cabin towards her. As soon as she saw the cloak, Serena dropped went running towards the figure approaching her, throwing her arms around them as she cried cheerfully "Molly!"

The hood of the cape fell to reveal a fare young girl of 16 with copper red curls tied back with a faded green ribbon and pale skin with a freckles dotted across her dainty nose. She was a slender girl around the same height as Serena. Molly hugged her back and smiled "Hi Serena, I'm here for our lesson again, I also brought you some more clothes and food from the kitchen maids"

"I'm so glad to see you Molly can you stay with me a while today?" Serena asked

Molly smiled genuinely "Of course but I have to be back by dusk otherwise mistress will be angry and scold me again"

"I promise not to keep you too long but I'm so lonely here by myself, the only company I really have are the animals here and even they only stay for a short while. I'd really like to be able to come and go as they do, to roam free and see new place, to dance and play among other people and find love with the most wonderful man but I don't think I'll ever get to do any of that stuff" Serena said giving her only friend a sisterly cuddle "You have no idea how much I value your company, you're the only one I know dear Molly that doesn't think me a monster"

Molly pulled back and gave Serena a stern look "How many times have I told you Serena you're not a monster, you've never been a monster and never will be"

"Then why does Queen keep me hidden away within these woods, why would they keep me away from the palace and stop me from leaving here if I wasn't a monster" Serena asked genuinely confused.

Molly sadly shook her head "I don't know why Serena, but I can promise you you're no monster. I can't stand the way those two cruel hags play with your head! I've practically grown up with you and you are the most kind, sensitive, loving person I know, that and I don't agree with anything Beryl says about you, I think you're a stunningly beautiful girl and the only reason she's telling you stuff like that is because she's jealous! There is not a hideous bone in your body!"

Serena looked at her dear friend with hope in her cerulean blue and silver eyes as she said "honestly? You really think that of me?"

"I've always thought that of you Serena, you know that! Now tell me how you got those scrapes on your hands" Molly said sternly as she looked at the thorn scratches on Serena's hands

Serena chuckled lightly as she waved her hands acknowledging what Molly was talking about "Oh these? I saved a Pegasus from a thorny bramble bush this morning"

"What? Tell me more!" Molly said excitedly as she tended to the scratches on Serena's hands.

The two young girls talked and laughed over a small breakfast of bread and cheese. Then contently taking books from her basket Molly proceeded to give Serena her weekly lessons in English, Arithmetic and then took something out of her bag to give Serena "Here Serena, I brought you a little something from the palace"

Gratefully taking the gift that was offered to her into her own hands, Serena looked down to find a small silver flute. Smiling happily, Serena turned to Molly as she said "Oh My Gosh this is the instrument you taught me to play on our last few lessons"

Glad to see her friend smile, Molly giggled "I knew you liked it and it's around this time of year when you were brought here right so I kind of marked it as your birthday, you are very good at playing it so I thought I'd get one for you"

Throwing her arms around her dearest friend Serena thanked Molly over and over again as she smiled brightly "Oh I'm so happy to have this now, I mean I do like to sing but now I can play music as well" Picking the flute up in her hands and positioning her fingers over the small holes along it, Serena began to play a light, soft melody. It was a sound that resembled that of a bittersweet lullaby that had been long forgotten.

Once finished, Serena held the flute in her lap as Molly applauded "Oh wow! Serena you are so talented that was really good"

Playfully, Serena stood, twirling around to face Molly and curtsied as she giggled "Thank you, you are too kind"

The two girls laughed as Serena took Molly by the hands and started playing a game of hide and seek around the trees as a pair of bright silver eyes watched them from above.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **Hi Guys ^_^ Another upload for Bunny Princess. I was made aware that there is an inconsistency in the first chapter involving the necklace Serenity is wearing. I love that you let me know that kind of stuff lol I honestly didn't notice until a reviewer let me know ^_^' whoops. I will look to amend it and may re-upload the story once it's been properly amended. In the mean time I'm looking more carefully at my work before uploading it now and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning after another restless night's sleep, Serena was sitting outside of her cabin as she played a lovely soft melody on her flute. Molly had placed a small chain on the end of it so that Serena could where the small flute around her neck so that she could play it whenever she pleased. It was a beautiful, hot summer day and Serena still adorned the same ragged brown work dress and the same stained yellowing off white undershirt that she had worn the day before, she had asked for some new clothes from one of Beryl's servants just the day before yesterday, but they still hadn't found any for her. The lovely melody that Serena was playing came to a stop when she heard a soft whinny come from the sky above her.

Hearing a whinny from above her, Serena raised her head to the sky and moments later a bright and happy smile adorned her lovely face. Descending from the skies above her the beautiful Pegasus who had been tangled in thorns had returned. As he landed swiftly on the ground Serena ran over to the Pegasus and stroked his long beautiful white face with affection as she said "You came back? I've freed you gentle friend? I didn't think I'd be seeing you again"

The Pegasus nuzzled at Serena's face making her giggle even more. Stroking him gently on the face, Serena wondered aloud "I wonder what name would be given to such a wonderful creature like you huh?"

Out of nowhere, like an echo in her mind, Serena heard a soft, masculine voice say "My name is Hikari, fair maiden"

Glancing in every direction, Serena searched for the source of the voice as Serena called out "Who was that? Where are you?"

The voice came again as it laughed "I'm right here beside you"

Turning to face the direction the voice came from, Serena gasped in surprise as her hand flew to cover her mouth in shock as she realised the voice she heard was coming from the Pegasus by her side. Serena gawked in surprise as she stuttered "how...how are you doing that?"

The young Pegasus that called himself Hikari said "the crystal at the centre of the crown worn on his head shined with a brilliant white light as he said "I am able to communicate my thoughts to your mind with the power held within my crystal"

Serena was still very surprised as she asked "Where did you come from Hikari? And what brought you here"

With a soft sigh, Hikari lay down on the floor, and Serena followed suit sitting in front of him on the grass as he began "I am from the land of Lunaria, a beautiful and enchanted kingdom where my kind are very commonly seen there in woodland areas. I am one of only a chosen few that have had a magical crystal bestowed upon them by the reigning monarch of our kingdom as the selected steed and guardian of our future human companions. We are also blessed with the power to sense a person of pure Lunarian energy it is usually found within the royal bloodline. I was chased out of my kingdom by hunters when I took to the skies seeking refuge"

"And that's when you came here?" Serena asked curiously, receiving a shake of the head in response as Hikari continued "Not exactly, I was flying over Terra, circling to find a suitable place to settle down when I sensed this very faint aura of pure energy as I flew over the black forest. I landed somewhere within the forest, hoping to find one of the people from my home land close by when my leg got caught by that viscous vine of thorns. When you found me and cut me free I felt that aura from before grow stronger"

Serena looked at him with great confusion as she said "but what does that mean?"

Hikari pressed his long face affectionately against Serena's forehead as he said "It means that you are of Lunarian blood and there is a lot more to you than meets the eye, now tell me young maiden, what is your name?"

Smiling softly at Hikari, Serena introduced herself "My name is Serena"

"How long have you been living within this dark and desolate place, Serena" Hikari asked

"I have always lived in these woods, since I was a small child" Serena said "I was found by a dark figure a long time ago just outside of this forest alone in the rain. The person who saved me were servants of a kind Queen who saved me and brought me to this place leaving me in the care of a kind woman called Irene and I have lived here ever since"

"Why were you left in such a dark place like this? Why weren't you taken back to your Queen's kingdom?" Hikari asked concerned

Pointing to the tiara she was wearing, Serena said "I have a strange birth mark on her forehead that Her Majesty told me is 'a mark of a monster' she said that it was because of that mark that my hair is silver and my skin is pale"

Serena had her eyes cast down with a sad sigh and said "she also said should anyone see my hair, skin or my birth mark that people would end up paralysed with terror at the sight of me, that's why I must never leave and have never left this place"

Hikari shook his head as he thought about the kind of life Serena must be living under the control of these two mistresses of her. Stepping towards Serena, Hikari nuzzled his face against hers as he said in a kind manner "There is nothing the slightest bit terrifying about you, my sweet girl, from what I could sense from you the day I found you, you are one of the purest and beautiful souls that I have come to know"

A hopeful smile adorned her face as Serena said "My friend Molly feels that way too and I have faith that someday my family will find me and that I will be able to leave here but there is also so much I want to know like" Serena felt her tears build up as she asked "why am I kept hidden like some kind of poor animal in a cage? Who were my parents and why was I left in such a place as this?"

"I am not sure and I am not sure why you are being kept here either but I do know one thing" Hikari said nuzzling her face as if to comfort her "Something led me to you yesterday and I shall stay and protect you for as long as you remain here"

Serena wrapped her arms around Hikari's neck cuddling into him as she sobbed "you don't have to do that; no creature should remain hidden away in a dark place like this"

"And that includes you Serena...he he I've just had an idea" Hikari said in response and then with a little twinkle of mischief in his eye, standing from his spot on the ground, Hikari swept Serena off her feet and onto his back as she asked in surprise "Hikari what are you doing?"

"Putting a smile on your face" Hikari said with a chuckle as he set off

Serena panicked "What if my mistress comes looking for me?"

"We shall be back before she even finds your gone" Hikari said and took to the skies with one swift jump "Now hold on tight"

With anxiety and a tinge of excitement in her heart Serena let out a light squeal as Hikari took off with great stealth and speed in to the skies leaving the dark and dingy cabin in the woods far behind them.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Bunny Princess**

 ** _Author's Notes :_**

 ** _Hey there guys ^_^ Another Friday, another upload. Hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS!_**

 **Chapter 6**

Standing at the window of her living quarters, Princess Raye stared out over the garden's watching her beloved brother strolling about the palace rose garden looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

If there was one thing that Raye hated beyond all things, it was seeing her brother unhappy. Although they teased each other a lot and sometimes disagreed, Raye had always looked up to her big brother seeing him as a source of strength for her at times when she was at her weakest. Now it was her turn to be there for him when he needed some cheering up but she couldn't think of a good way to do that.

With a heavy sigh, Raye turned to her dear friends Amy, Lita and Mina and said "Girls do you have any idea how to cheer up a brother in the midst of a love crisis?"

Amy and Lita shook their heads as Mina said thoughtfully "He still down about finding a wife?"

"Yes my brother is depressed he says no one seems to match any of the qualities he wants but the thing is Endymion is so picky when it comes to this kind of thing, it's no wonder he's had no luck, because although he says he does that man just doesn't really know what he wants" Raye said a little frustrated "Ugh! I can't take this anymore, there's got to be something we can do to cheer him up"

"Hey" Mina chirped in happily "there is a carnival in the middle of town today, why don't we round up the generals and persuade them to bring Endymion along? It might take his mind of things for a while, plus they always say that things you seek often turn up when you're not even looking for them, maybe the lucky lady will make herself known at the carnival "

Raye took Mina into a sisterly embrace as she giggled happily "That's it! Mina you're a genius!"

"Well no actually Amy is but ok I'll take it" Mina laughed and grabbed Raye by the hand "Come on lets go find Malachite and the other boys"

They sped off to the royal barracks where Jadeite and the other generals lived within the palace grounds.

After some talking and shameless flirting on Mina's part the girls managed to persuade Endymion's generals to coax him into coming to the festival. So later that afternoon dressed in their casual but royal best, the young princesses, the four generals and a very sombre looking Prince Endymion walked down into town to find all of the towns people and local tradesmen moving in hordes around the town. There were countless game stalls, sales vendors selling everything from stuffed toys to great food ranging from fruit pies to homemade candies. There was a grand band playing in the town square where the market was usual placed. Being amongst his people, seeing their happy smiling faces as couples danced and children played, Endymion couldn't help but feel his heart warm and felt that he was really at home amongst them all.

"Endymion come on they have my favourite game stall set up over here!" Raye squealed excitedly dragging her brother along behind her.

Endymion followed behind her to a ring toss booth with a variety of soft toys lined up as the prizes. The kindly old man in charge of the booth greeted them "Well what a lovely surprise to see you've both come to join the festivities again Your Highnesses"

"Oh we wouldn't miss this for the world dear sir it's just too much fun" Raye smiled at the kindly old gentleman "And I couldn't start the visit without stopping at your booth first it's my favourite one"

He bowed with a slight chuckle at her words "you flatter me Princess, and may I say you look lovely this afternoon"

Raye gave a quick curtsey in her red summer dress with a white long sleeved cardigan and red summer sandals. With a smile she bowed her head and said "thank you sir you are too kind to me"

"And of course we can't forget the young prince, you look well, how are you today, Your Highness" the kindly gentleman asked

Endymion smiled and said "Oh I'm a little down on my luck to be honest sir"

"I'm afraid it happens to us all My Prince even to the very greatest of us" the gentleman said gesturing to Endymion at the end of his sentence.

Placing some coins on the stall in front of him, Endymion smiled and said "Well let's see if that can change, we are not royalty tonight but merely paying customers for you sir, would it be alright for me to try?"

"Of course dear prince I wouldn't be any good at my job if I treated you any other way" he said with a wink, which got Endymion to laugh.

As Raye cheered and squealed with excitement as Endymion threw the little bean sacks at the pins stacked at the back table and won her a stuffed animal at the game stall and then one from each of the stalls they passed. The generals went their separate ways to entertain the other three princesses, Jadeite stayed with Princess Raye, Zoisite escorted Princess Amy, Nephrite accompanied Princess Lita and Malachite went with Princess Mina.

After a while Endymion had noticed that his generals had designated themselves as their chosen princess's companion for the afternoon and it was beginning to feel like Endymion was in the way of something. Looking around he saw Jadeite in a heated conversation with Raye, Zoisite and Amy were in deep conversation about one of the old tapestries mapping out Terra's history, Lita and Nephrite were sharing some of the delectable food and Mina and Malachite were sharing a dance in the town square.

Safe to say that he was feeling like something of a spare part, Endymion decided to wonder around the carnival alone for a while. He was walking around, visiting some of the stalls, trying some of the game and talking to the people that greeted him, when suddenly the hustle and bustle of the town was starting to get a little intense. Looking around for a small, quiet area to slip away to, Endymion walked past the town square and slipped away through the small back alleys to find a small grass bank.

Walking up the bank, he came to a wide open meadow of beautiful fresh grass with a small forest of trees of every kind at the far end of it.

Looking back towards the town with its growing hustle and bustle and back to the plush, green forest waiting to be explored Endymion thought with a light shrug of his shoulders " _It's fine I'll be back before they notice I'm gone"_ with that he began a casual stroll towards the forest ahead in the early twilight.

Still soaring high above the Terran kingdom, Serena looked down through the clouds at the beautiful kingdom below. There were beautiful scenes of luscious green meadow, beautiful clear blue waters and the breathtaking sight of snow topped mountains as far as the eye could see. "Oh My Gosh!" Serena gasped as she looked at the beautiful view below her "Hikari, what is this place?"

Hikari chuckled as the sheer amazement in Serena's words as and said "This my fair maiden is the kingdom of Terra"

The amazement in her eyes shifted as Hikari began to descend from the skies. Clinging to Hikari for dear life Serena panicked "No wait a minute Hikari, what if we are seen"

"There is no need to worry Serena, I promise nothing bad will happen" Hikari said in a reassuring tone "Besides we're almost there"

"Almost where? Where are we going Hikari?" Serena asked curiously

Hikari chuckled "Your about to find out! Hold on tight" and with that Hikari reared up slightly and with a loud cheer, fell, full speed into a nose dive towards the ground with Serena squealing and laughing all the way down. Before they came to near to the ground, Hikari gracefully pulled up weaving in and out of trees in every size shape and colour imaginable. Serena looked at her surroundings in wonder as she saw many different trees, plants and flowers that she had never seen before. As Hikari flew swiftly over a vast field of wild flowers, Serena leaned forward lying flat on her front against his back, scooping a hand full of flowers into her hands raising them to her dainty nose to smell the sweet scent.

Curiosity grew within her heart as Serena longed to explore more of this wonderful place and asked Hikari if she could see more of it. Landing in amongst the trees, Hikari let Serena climb down from atop his back as he followed behind her, watching every look of amazement spread across her face as she looked up at all the highest trees, smelled the lovely flowers and reached out a tender hand to each little creature that came across them. Now seeing just how long she had been hidden away in that black desolate place, Hikari couldn't help but listen to every gasp of awe that escaped her with warmth in his heart.

Deciding that she needed to rest for a short while, Hikari led Serena to a lovely little secluded area of the forest where the tallest cherry blossom tree sat in the middle of a small patch of grass surrounded by soft flowers that looked peculiar. As Hikari walked passed her to lie in the soft grass at the foot of the tall tree covered in blossoming pink flowers, Serena walked slowly over to him looking around her and up at the cherry blossom tree to see some of its petals fluttering down to the ground. Smiling up at the clear blue sky above her, Serena revelled in the feeling that even for a short time such as this; she was free of the enclosed forest of darkness and was out amongst the beautiful bright world that she had longed to see. Sitting next, Hikari as she rested her back up against the trunk of the tree, Serena took the small flute that hung around her neck into her slender hands and began to play the same bittersweet lullaby that she had played for molly just the day before.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Chapter 7**

Endymion was now half way into the forest continuing at a leisurely pace. Walking through a large patch of wild flowers, Endymion couldn't help but hear a soft, almost bittersweet sound of a flute coming from somewhere deep within the forest.

Enchanted by the beautiful music, Endymion listened carefully and followed in the direction it was coming from. Following the bittersweet melody until it became steadily louder, Endymion came to a stop as he looked through an opening in the trees. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon a breathtaking scene.

There resting against a tall cherry blossom tree, sat a stunning young maiden, with long beautiful hair, flowing down her back in two long tails of precious silver pooling around her in waves of shimmering silk, pale alabaster skin that was as pure as the finest porcelain and a look of peaceful content on her face as she sat with her eyes closed to the world, playing that beautiful soft song on her flute. She was wearing worn out old rags of brown and a yellowed aged undershirt that looked like it used to be white and her dainty, delicate feet were bare. She also wore a tarnished old tiara at the centre of her head. Resting comfortably beside her against the same graceful cherry blossom tree his head resting peacefully on the floor by her delicate feet was a brilliant white Pegasus with silver tipped wings and a silver mane and tail to match with a beautiful silver crystal with a golden moon embedded within it was placed on a crown of precious white gold resting regally upon his head.

Endymion couldn't believe his eyes, never before had he ever seen something, someone so beautiful in his life. Stunned, silenced and still he watched the silver haired young goddess as she was distracted by a pair of little white butterflies. Smiling innocently the fair maiden let out a soft peal of a giggle as she watched them circle and flutter around above her and then flew off in another direction. Getting up from her place at her sleeping Pegasus's side, the fair young lady innocently followed the butterflies as they flew off amongst the trees.

Not thinking twice about it, Endymion followed behind her, smiling at the complete picture of innocence she created as she followed the butterflies above her with pure curiosity looking at every tree, flower and small creature that she passed in awe and wonderment.

He followed behind her to a clearing at the very edge of the forest. There he saw her gaze around in amazement as they looked upon a waterfall pouring down into a small pool of the clearest water with round flat stepping stones leading up to the descending waters of the waterfall. There was a cool mist in the air and there were lovely water lilies floating on the surface.

Smiling as he watched her, the young maiden knelt at the side of small pool reaching a gentle hand to touch one of the water lilies, Endymion walked out from amongst the trees approaching her from behind.

Seeing an image of a man reflected on the surface of the water, Serena turned with a start. She rose to her feet, leaving the water lilies completely forgotten as she laid eyes of beautiful cerulean blue upon the young man. Taking in his overall appearance, Serena saw that he was a stunningly handsome man, with midnight black hair and sun kissed golden tanned skin. He was tall with a well built, strong body dressed in a simple white cotton shirt with the collar open, black trousers that fitted him well and black shoes adorned his feet. Looking at him with all the fear she felt in her heart her eyes met his deep cobalt blue stare filled with sincerity and something else that she couldn't quite understand. Raising his hands in what looked like a peace baring gesture he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you"

Serena panicked as she said hastily "I must get back home, now" and tried to move passed him keeping her face turned to the ground.

She felt his warm strong hand take hold of her much smaller one ever so gently as he said "No wait please don't run off"

Her heart skipped a beat at the warm, soft touch of his hand as Serena tried to pull away "I must leave now or else I will punished"

The feeling of his much larger hand holding hers seemed to compel her to stay as he said to her in a deep, masculine voice "Please dear lady I mean you no harm".

Looking him in the eyes, Serena saw the sincerity and slight pleading expression in his eyes as he kept a still gentle hold of her hand. Serena heard the honesty in his words as he explained "I was taking a stroll, when I heard the beautiful melody of a flute coming from somewhere in the woods" Her guard seemed to drop as a polite smile adorned his handsome face "Then when I saw you playing it, I was so stunned I couldn't look away"

With a soft pink blush staining her angelic face, the young maiden looked at him in utter surprise as she said "stunned?" a smile adorned her face before she thought " _Wait! Stunned doesn't always mean a good thing...does it?"_

The young man merely nodded his head and looked at her with admiring eyes as she asked "Does that mean you saw Hikari too?"

"Hikari?" the young man asked in confusion, then understanding graced him as he asked "Is that your Pegasus friend's name?"

Serena nodded "I must get back to him, I wondered off alone...please...would you help me find my way back to him?"

Another wonderful smile adorned his face the young man offered his arm for Serena to take and said "Of course my lady, I would be more than happy too"

Faltering as she looked between the arm this young man offered and his face, Serena couldn't help but wonder what his intentions were and whether to be wary of him.

"I am capable of many things my lady" the young man said "but I could never nor would I ever harm a lady such as yourself"

Taking her hand within his own, the young man took Serena's hand and placed it gently in the fold of his arm, placing his other hand over hers. Looking from his hand placed warmly over hers and back to his eyes with a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks, Serena smiled politely as she said softly "Thank you My Lord, Your kindness is most appreciated"

* * *

As they walked back towards the tall cherry blossom tree they had been at just moments ago, Endymion walked with the silver haired angel as she looked at her surrounding with just as much curiosity as before. At times she would point to something and ask him what it was; naturally he obliged her with an answer, receiving a gasp or appreciative smile in return.

Not far from their destination now, Endymion saw her stop when her eyes fell upon a small flower with petals that looked like soft cotton. Looking at him with a questioning glance she said in a curious tone "My Lord what is this?"

Endymion knelt down and gently plucked the small flower from the ground as both he and the lovely maiden with him straighten up to a standing position "It's called a dandelion my lady, have you not seen these before? They are very common"

Faltering with her words, the young maiden looked downward at the ground as a soft blush of embarrassment graced her face as she said in a quiet voice "I...I have only really seen some of these things in books, but I'm sad to say I haven't seen much of any of the things before"

Growing more curious about this girl by the minute, Endymion smiled kindly for her and said "I see, well this flower is something we Terrans call a wishing flower, when you pluck one from the ground you close your eyes, make a wish and then do this" with a gentle blow of air from his lips, Endymion sent dozens of the little tiny cotton petals flying into the air just in front of him and heard a soft gasp and soft giggle escape his gorgeous companion as she watched them slowly descend back to the ground.

Plucking another dandelion from the ground he offered it to her and said "Make a wish my lady"

Looking from the dandelion and back up at him, the young lady smiled happily, then closed her eyes to think of a wish, finally she opened her eyes again and whispered "I know just what to wish for"

With one gentle blow as soft as a whisper, the young maiden sent the soft, tiny petals drifting off into the air in front of them and watched them fall softly to the ground. They started walking again and seconds afterwards they were back in front of the tall cherry blossom tree and a still slumbering Pegasus resting just below it. The young maiden laughed as she went to walk over to him. Taking a gentle hold of her hand again, the young girl looked back at Endymion as he smiled softly and asked "Are you to return home now?"

The maiden gave a sad smile as she nodded her head in response. Not wanting her to leave, Endymion spoke again "Is there any way I could get you to stay? I have enjoyed our time together so much; I would like to know more about you" his answer was a brisk shake of the head as she said "I have enjoyed our time together too, thank you so much for helping me find Hikari again and for showing me all these beautiful things but I will be punished greatly if I stay My Lord I have to go"

He was about to asked her where she had come from when there was a collective number of voices coming from somewhere else in the forest, the distance still too great to make out what they were saying. The Pegasus she had called Hikari stirred and walked over to her side. Turning to greet her Pegasus friend, Endymion watched her treat this marvellous creature if he were more like a human being, talking to him in soft gentle tones, stroking him with her delicate hands and embracing his long stunning white face as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Smiling at the tenderness she showed her magnificent companion, Endymion watched in slight awe as the Pegasus spread his wings preparing to take flight. Before she could climb on top of his back, Endymion took the young beauty by the hands as he asked her "Please I wish to know more about you, can I see you again? Where can I find you?"

Shaking her head, Endymion received an apologetic frown "I can't say"

Endymion felt a subtle pain in his heart and hung his head in disappointment at the thought that she may be rejecting him. He asked in a pleading manner as he heard the voices from in the distances getting louder "Then allow me the pleasure of knowing your name"

As she was going to speak again, the Pegasus beside her gave a loud whinny and she climb atop his back. Taking her hand in his, Endymion asked "Please my lady, I must know your name"

The Pegasus hovered just above the ground as Endymion still kept hold of the young maiden's hand. With one last breathtaking smile she slowly slipped her hand out of his and called back "Serena, my name is Serena" as she looked down upon him, rising further into the air "Thank you for your kindness My Lord, Goodbye"

With that the beautiful, silver haired angel and her valiant silver winged steed sped through the skies as Endymion stood and watched them disappear amongst the clouds above.

That night, Serena slipped in to a deep and peaceful night's sleep for the first time in what felt like a long time as the young man with midnight black hair and deep cobalt blue eyes, could only find his way to her through her dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Bunny Princess**

 **Chapter 8**

A few days had passed since her adventure away from the woods, as Molly paid another of her weekly visits to Serena's forest bound cabin and was surprised to find a very merry looking Serena dancing as she finished her laundry.

"Wow! Someone seems happy this morning" Molly said making her presence known.

Looking up towards her, Serena ran over to Molly and threw her arms around her "Molly! Oh my goodness Molly you will never believe what happened yesterday!"

Serena launched off in to a long and excitedly detailed story of how the Pegasus she had saved had taken her to somewhere beyond the black forest, she described all of the things she had seen there, the smell of the flowers, and of course the surprise encounter with a wonderfully kind young man with the body and chiselled handsome features of a young God from the heavens.

"He was so kind and helpful to me and the sad part is I couldn't even tell him where I lived so we could see each other again and I had to leave in such a rush to come back here I didn't even ask his name, I could only give him my name but oh Molly it was worth it" Serena sighed happily as she twirled happily wrapping her arms around her slender frame at the small, delicious chills running down her spine as she said with a giggled "Oh it was worth the risk if it meant tasting just that smallest bit of freedom and all the more if it meant meeting a man as wonderful as that"

"It sounds like you truly had an adventure Serena; I can't believe I wasn't here for this!" Molly smiled happy to see the pure joy in her friends eyes "I won't lie it kind of makes me jealous"

"Oh dear Molly you know I would have left you no choice but to come if you had been here with me" Serena said cuddling her friend as if to embrace a sister.

Embracing her in the same sisterly manner, Molly laughed "I know Serena it's alright, how about we try and get on with today's lesson?"

After the participating in her weekly lessons and taking yet another book from Molly, they played for a while and Molly listened to more of Serena's stories from her adventure out of the forest. It was mid afternoon when Molly returned to the palace and Serena was just finishing up on her reading when she heard the soft whinny from the skies above her. Greeting Hikari with a happy smile, Serena was shocked as Hikari flew down and swept her from off the ground flying back up into the open air as she squealed in surprise "Hikari what are you doing?"

"Taking you to have some more much needed time away from that cess pool of shadowy trees!" Hikari called back as he flew at speed through the sky

* * *

Flying low over Terra, Serena looked down to find that they were flying over a large town, with people of all ages going about their daily business. Serena marvelled at all the different activities that were going on, below her she could see working men going back and forth between shops after talking with a fellow shop owner, there were woman walking around tending to flower stalls, attending to their husbands and loved one and small children running about in a small squared field area playing amongst themselves outside of a small church like building. The one thing Serena saw that warmed her heart was the image of an elderly man and woman walking through the busy streets hand in hand as if they were young lovers of 16 again.

Sighing happily, Serena turned to Hikari and said "Hikari, I'm feeling a little curious!"

"Now that's what I like to hear Serena, what did you have in mind?" Hikari said happily

Leaning into Hikari's ear, Serena said "I would like to walk amongst the people, to see what walking among my own kind feels like"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Hikari chuckled and dived down through the clouds at full speed with Serena laughing all the way.

Landing on a small field of grass that resided on a risen bank not far from the town, Serena climbed down from Hikari's back as a sudden wave of uncertainty rushed over her. "But what if Beryl's words are true, what if they see me as a monster Hikari?"

"I can assure you that they won't Serena but the minute you begin to feel frightened and unhappy you come back to me here" Hikari said reassuringly

Serena stroked his lovely face as she asked "You're not coming with me?"

"I'm afraid a creature of my kind would draw too much attention my fair one, now" Hikari nudged Serena along with his nose as he said "Go ahead, I shall be nearby, if you need me and you cannot find me, just play that lovely song of yours on your flute and I will come straight to you"

With a nod of her head, Serena moved towards the town with hesitant footsteps as she walked down the small grass bank into the town.

That same afternoon Endymion had casually walked through to town after an oddly cheerful Lord Artemis had dismissed the generals and himself from their daily lesson. Wanting a little time to clear his head, Endymion took a long stroll to the town to visit with the people and just general some time away from his sister, best friends and mother chasing him about his 'Mystery girl'

Sighing with agitation at his loved ones pestering, Endymion couldn't help but smile as images of that warm afternoon in the Terran forest began to play out in front of his eyes. The sound of her sweet voice, the touch of her soft hands and beautiful sight of her smile were all just too wonderful to forget. Her name had been etched into his mind hoping that their next encounter would come soon. That encounter was about to happen a lot sooner than he had anticipated.

As he walked through the town in casual attire of navy blue shirt and black trouser with black leather shoes adorning his feet, Endymion moved through the town to different taverns and shops, greeting the people when he came to the small market in the town square. Small stalls with coloured canvas roofs encircled the great statue of his father with each one selling wonderful varieties of merchandise from freshly grown vegetables and fresh produce to clothes, fine jewels and fabulous art work.

Browsing through some of the items for sale and greeting the merchants who were in charge of the stalls, Endymion heard a familiar peal of gentle laughter coming from somewhere nearby. Looking around, Endymion asked the merchant in front of him "my dear sir have you noticed any young women at your stall today?"

"Yes Your Highness, we get plenty of ladies browsing around the market Sire" The elderly peddler answered

Endymion asked "Did you notice if one of them had fair, silver hair and eyes of blue?"

The old merchant nodded and looked around as if to find the very woman he spoke of. Moving off to his left the merchant beckoned the young prince forward and peeped around the canvas drape that was covering his stall and said "Would that be the young lady you seek Your Highness?"

Looking around the edge of the drape, Endymion felt his heart race as his eyes fell upon the same startling beauty he had seen just days ago. There at a neighbouring market stall looking in wonder at a crystallized glass mobile and the shining rainbow coloured light it projected on the curtain across from it, was Serena, the same beautiful silver haired maiden he had met the day of the town carnival.

Thanking the merchant with a generous payment, Endymion walked over slowly so as not to startle the young lady, as he heard the elderly peddler woman ask "Do you like the crystallized glass Young Lady?"

"It's so beautiful" the silver haired beauty exclaimed with that ever adoring expression on her face as she smiled in wonder "I've learned about this before this is what you call a pris-..."

Endymion stepped in behind her and said "It is a glass prism my lady, when sunlight shines through it the light is split into all of these different colours"

With a surprised gasp, the young lady turned with a bright smile and said "That is the second time you have surprised me with your sudden appearance My Lord you must stop sneaking up on me like that"

"I apologise" Endymion chuckled as he looked upon her smiling face "I was just so happy to see you again my dear lady, you disappeared quite suddenly last time"

Her eyes held a soft gaze of great guilt as she sighed sadly "I am very sorry my lord it was rude of me to rush off like that but I would have stayed had my situation been any different, I hope you understand"

"It's alright, Miss Serena, I understand you don't have to feel badly about it" Endymion said with a warm smile as another gasp of happiness escaped her "You remembered! Oh now I feel twice as bad, I didn't even ask for your name"

Smiling warmly, the young prince said "Well then why don't we introduce ourselves properly?" as he offered Serena his hand and bowed slightly to her as he said "A pleasure to meet you dear lady, my name is Endymion"

A soft peal of laughter escaped her rose pink lips as she placed her hand within his and curtseyed as she said "The pleasure is mine good sir, my name is Serena"

Straightening up to a standing position again, Endymion drew Serena's delicate hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on her soft skin as he said "It is very good to see you again fair Serena"

A soft pink blush adorned her face as she smiled softly "The feeling is mutual Endymion"

The people in the market watched in silent admiration as they watched their prince converse intimately with the mysterious young maiden with silver hair.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Bunny Princess**

 _Author's Notes :_

 _Hey there guys and girls ^_^ Hope everybody's doing well. It's been a while I know, sorry about that, I'm still kinda deprive on the technology front which kinda sucks but I'm uploading chapters and stories when I can. So I have added my old fan writer's profile as my favourite author. It's MaisieFreakage! If you haven't read any of my original work on there please feel free to check it out. Unfortunately because I was a doofus and changed all of the login details for that profile and forgot what I changed them too I can't access the old profile anymore so at some point I will be looking to try and re-upload the previous works onto this profile so others can start associating me with this account and not my now self secured one ^_^' (I'm such a doofus lol). Anyway thought I would let you know about that and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing ^_^ For now lets get on with the story_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SAILOR MOON.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Serena could not remember ever having such fun in her life. Endymion had taken her on a tour of the entire town. He had shown her all sorts of different stall and shops with so many different things for sale inside. The more he showed her around the more her curiosity grew and Serena found herself asking all kinds of questions which Endymion was only too happy to answer for her.

Endymion found himself having more and more fun by the second. He watched as Serena turned in every direction taking great interest in their surroundings but the thing he liked most is that Serena didn't seem to be someone who cared for material things. Although Endymion showed her many of the finest Terran dress shops and jewellery stores and although Serena found them very beautiful, she tended to take more of an interest in the flower shop, bakeries and pet shops. At one point they past a small pet shop as Endymion was just about to ask Serena to tell him something about herself. Whilst he was talking he turned to find Serena was gone from his side and kneeling in front of a small bunny run with the most adorable little bunnies inside.

A sheer look of adoration adorned Serena's angelic face and reached out one gentle hand to stroke the soft fur as she said "Oh my gosh! You're such a sweet little thing"

Walking over to where she was, Endymion watched as the shop keeper smiled kindly and asked "Would you like to hold one miss?"

Serena smiled happily "Can I? Really?"

The shop keeper chuckled lightly as he took one small bunny and handed it to Serena "Of course young Miss"

Taking the small bunny in her gentle hands, Serena let it rest gently on one arm as she stroked it soft fur. To her surprise the bunny stood on his hind legs whilst Serena held him and started sniffling softly at her face. The brush of his whiskers tickle Serena's face and she giggled merrily. Kneeling next to her in front of the bunny run, Endymion couldn't help but watch her adoringly whilst she petted and giggled with the bunny still sniffling at her face.

Serena turned to him with a happy smile and said excitedly "Endymion look! Isn't he just lovely?"

"Lovely indeed" Endymion smiled "But there are none as lovely as you are my maiden"

The warmth of a blush adorned her face "I thank you for your praise My Lord but I am certain there are many a noble lady much more appealing than I" Serena then cooed at the bunny "he he aw I could happily have more friends like this little one"

After putting the bunny back with his friends and petting a few more animals, Endymion showed Serena around more of the town. They passed many more shops and vendors on the street as people continued to watch them from a slight distance. Oblivious to all of the eyes upon them, Endymion continued to keep his eyes on the one person he did care about and went about their leisurely explore of the town.

* * *

Feeling a little aggrieved that she hadn't been able to coax details of the 'Mystery girl' out of her brother; Raye decided that a stroll through the town would help take her mind off of it "What's so wrong with wanting to know a few details? It's like it's too much to ask!" she grumbled aloud.

"Well it's not like he has to tell you Raye, not yet anyway it's still early days, maybe he's testing the water with this girl before he gets in too deep" Lita said as she looked at different loaves of bread to go with the soup at dinner that evening.

Raye huffed slightly "It never hurts to know in advance I mean he could end up marrying this woman! Besides how am I suppose to torment my brother if he doesn't give me some good ammo to use"

Amy turned from her book and looked at her friend with a slight raise of her eyebrow "Err I think that's most likely why he's not told you anything Raye"

"Ugh! Aren't any of you the least bit curious about her?" Raye asked with a roll of her eyes

Mina threw her arm over Raye's shoulder and proceed to lean on it as she said "I'm with Raye on this one"

Raye smiled smugly "Thank you Mina"

"I mean it would be good to make sure she's not like made of water or something seeing as your brother has" Mina lowered her voice to a mock scared whisper "A pond fetish!"

The girls started giggling at Mina's obviously sarcastic joke as Raye groaned "You guys are just no fun!"

Just then Raye and the girls caught a glimpse of Endymion up ahead of them. He had his back to them but he was just close enough to hear him talking. Hearing her brother laughing, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina all watched from their short distance to see that Endymion was smiling and talking contently with someone in front of him.

All getting a little bit curious, the girls inched forward and hid near one of the shops. As they took cover beside the shop so they wouldn't be seen, Raye and the girls watched as Endymion turned slightly his eyes following a petite, slender and beautiful looking young woman no older than they were. Raye stood there and watched as her brother talked, laughed and smiled so softly at this young beauty in front of him.

"Well what do you know? Looks like we won't have a pond bride wedding after all" Lita smirked as she watched on with the rest of her friends

"Who is that girl? Have you girls ever seen her before?" Raye asked curiously

The girls all shook their heads not tearing their eyes away from the young couple "No I never seen her before, but judging from the clothes she's wearing I'm guessing she's a servant girl" Mina answered

They watched as Endymion and his silver haired companion moved further into the town. Turning to her friends, Raye smirked "Want to follow them?"

"Um...Yeah!" they all exclaimed and followed behind the young prince trying to keep hidden.

* * *

After taking a little more of a look around town, Endymion and Serena found a small area to sit and rest near the edge of town where a small park was found. Sitting together they talked about the things they'd seen and laughed, Serena asked Endymion about himself where he lived and grew up, what he liked and didn't like and Endymion answered each with a smile. He told her that he lived and grew up here in Terra, he liked reading, Archery, combat practice such as sword fighting and hand to hand combat, his favourite flower was a red rose and his favourite treat was chocolate. He favoured winter but quite liked it in the spring time and didn't like rain

Serena admired how intelligent Endymion was, whenever she asked him about some of the things she had covered with Molly in her weekly lessons he would explain more about it in detail which she gratefully understood. The more time she spent with this man the more she felt a compelling urge to stay with him, talk to him and just be with him.

Endymion then changed the subject onto her "So what kind of things do you like Serena? What are your favourite things?"

Serena gave a bittersweet sigh "I have very little in the way of personal possessions" she took the flute that hung around her neck "my flute is something of a favourite of mine, it's one of the most important things to me and I play it nearly all the time but I do love the spring when the sun had finally come out from behind the clouds and you can feel just a gentle warm on your face like the light brush of a hand on your cheek and I like animals..."

"What do you have of your own Serena?" Endymion asked, feeling somewhat concerned

Serena turned with a smile and said "just this flute and a necklace that I've had before I can even remember" Turning to face Endymion, Serena looked at him with pure sincerity and said "but that's ok I don't need a lot of material possessions I'm just grateful that I'm here and I can have this moment of freedom no matter how short it is"

Moving closer to her, Endymion took a small lock of her hair feeling the soft strands brush over his finger like fine silk as he asked "Aren't you free now?"

A soft pink hue adorned her lovely face as Serena looked Endymion in the eyes and shook her head "No, my mistresses don't let me leave my home, they tell me it would only upset others around me if anything I am at risk just coming here today, if my mistresses ever found out...I'm not sure what would happen, I will be in great trouble"

"Is that why you can't tell me where you live or how to find you?" Endymion asked in a soft tone

Serena merely nodded her head "I owe them a great debt, they saved me when I had no one else to take me in"

"You were abandoned?" Endymion asked concerned

Another nod of the head was her only response as Serena seemed smile with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes "I don't remember much from when I was young, I just have to keep believing that things are going to change for the better"

Endymion felt his heart fill with tremendous warmth and a need to protect her as he took Serena's hands within his own and said "Serena I...I want you to..."

Suddenly a cheerful yet loud sing-song cry cut the young prince off "Endymion!"

Recognising the voice Endymion turned to find Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina approaching giggling as they went "Raye? What are you doing here? Are...are you girls following me?"

"I wouldn't call it following, I'd call it 'conveniently' going in the same direction but whatever" Raye shrugged "So who's your lady friend there? She must be pretty nice seeing as it's now dusk and you're still talking to each other in the park"

Serena's eyes widened in fear, before the young lady and her friends could get any closer to them; Serena rushed to her feet and started running as fast as she could towards the grass bank at the edge of the town park. Shocked by her sudden actions, Endymion quickly rose to his feet and followed behind her. She started playing the same bittersweet song on her flute

Raye was taken aback by the frightened reaction she'd gotten and ran after them both with Amy, Lita and Mina in tow. Feeling as if she'd scared the girl off Raye cried out "Endymion I'm sorry I interrupt you two, I just wanted to see this girl you're so happy about"

Endymion heard the faint cry of his sister calling to him and to Serena as his eyes stayed fixed on Serena as he got ever closer to her. "Serena wait! Please!" He cried as he gradually caught up to her

Running out onto the grass bank, Endymion caught up to Serena, taking her by the arm and turning in to her path to stop her running from him. "Serena please why did you run...?"

Serena shook her head as panic filled her eyes "I have to go! I'm sorry I shouldn't have fled like that but its dusk! The sun is about to set and I am here I shouldn't be here I have to go now!"

"No, please don't go" Endymion pleaded pulling her close to him taking in Serena's panicked expression "Please I want you to stay"

Shaking her head frantically, Serena said "I'm sorry, I can't"

Raye and the girls caught up to find Endymion stood in front of the 'mystery girl' that he had been talking about. The young girl had her back to them only the cloak on her back and her long fair hair could be seen from where they were standing. Raye couldn't help but feel for her brother as she watched Endymion stand pleading with her to stay with him "Please you must stay if not with me then stay here in Terra"

"I can't, my mistress usually sends someone to check on me shortly after sun down. I must go now or...or..." Serena shook her head frantically growing more and more panicked by the second

Taking her beautiful face in both hands Endymion raised her face until he was looking her square in the eyes. Seeing the fear on her face made him want to maim the person responsible for it. Endymion looked at her with a soft begging expression "Please Serena...I want to see you again...at least tell me I will see you again"

Torn between wanting to stay with Endymion and needing to get back to her cabin Serena was about to give him an answer when she heard Hikari's loud whinny from above and saw him flying down towards them.

"Oh My Gosh! Girls look" Mina cried pointing to the Pegasus soaring above them

Turning with crystal clear cerulean blue eyes filled with panic and hope, Serena nodded her head "I promise to try but for now I must go"

With that Serena sped off towards the edge of town following the magnificent Pegasus on to the grass banks and with one mighty sweep of his wings Hikari swept Serena up onto his back and disappear into the light of dusk.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Bunny Princess**

 _Author's Notes :_

 _Here's chapter 10 for you all guys and girls ^_^ More be up as soon as possible._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE CHARACTERS FROM SAILOR MOON!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Finally back at the Terran Palace, Endymion stood in his now darkened bedchamber staring out of the windows of glass doors leading out onto his balcony. He stared longingly out at the night sky still thinking of the wonderful afternoon he had shared with the one girl that had been stuck on his mind since that fateful day in the Terran forest. The feeling of her silver silk like hair brushing over his fingers was still fresh in his mind. Those cerulean blue eyes reflected her every emotion and thought like an open book. A soft smile pulled at his lips as the image of Serena holding that small baby bunny played over in his head, than just as easily as the smile appeared it soon disappeared as the image of her running off in a panicked state played over and over again in his head.

Still gazing out the of his window with the same look of longing on his handsome face, Endymion placed his hand on the glass and said in a soft tone "The next time we meet, I promise I'll keep you with me Serena"

Not long after speaking his promise in to the silence of his room, Endymion's thoughts were interrupted but a soft knock on his door. "Come in" He beckoned not turning to see who it was

"Endy are you ok?" came Raye's sweet voice filled with concern

Smiling slightly, Endymion turned to face her as he said "I'm fine, just thinking"

Taking a deep breath Raye began to pace in an anxious fashion as she said "I'm sorry about this afternoon; I wasn't trying to scare her off"

Endymion watched in slight amusement as he smiled "You mean Serena?"

Raye looked up at him with an inquisitive raise of her slender eyebrow "That's her name?"

Endymion nodded and continued to smirk as she continued to pace "Anyway I didn't mean to scare Serena off, I just wanted to see what she was like" Raye rambled out, pacing back and forth as she spoke.

Endymion smiled "Raye"

She rambled on "I didn't think she'd go running off if we came over to talk to you, I just wanted to say hello

The smile soon turned into a chuckled "Raye"

"And it's not like I said anything rash like normal I just said hello that's it and I..."

"Raye!" Endymion cried clapping his hands to get his sister's attention "Jeez! Once you start ranting it's hard to stop you" he laughed as he walked over and put a reassuring arm around Raye "its ok you don't have to apologise because you did nothing wrong, it wasn't you that made Serena run off"

Raye turn towards her brother with an inquisitive look "Oh, then why did she run away?"

With a heavy sigh, Endymion walked back over to the balcony window as he explained "She is under the command of her mistresses that aren't as kind as some people can be and feared very much that she would be punished"

Raye said in concern "Her mistresses must be something fierce if she's that shaken up by them, I don't think I've ever seen a person so scared"

"Neither have I Raye" Endymion spoke softly "To think a face as beautiful as hers could ever be maimed by fear is just something I can't bear"

Raye smiled at the way Endymion described this girl to him "She is a beauty then?" she asked curiously

Turning back to her with a warm smile, Endymion shook his head and said "Like no other woman I've seen before, there aren't enough words to describe her Raye, Serena is just... she is unlike any other person I've ever met and from what I've come to know of her, she is the most pure hearted, beautiful and kind, gentle and most innocent creature I know"

A gentle smile adorned Raye's face as she turned towards the door and said "Well...it sounds to me like your little search for love...might be over my brother, you must bring her home the next time you meet her"

With that she left the room and retired to her bed chamber as Endymion turned back to the window, gazing up at the moon and whispered with a contented sigh "That I will do my sister and I'll never let her go"

* * *

Unfortunately Serena didn't have such a peaceful night; Hikari had flown as fast as they could to get back to the dark forest in time. They had landed in amongst the trees and Serena gathered a pile of kindling to make it look like she'd been gathering firewood. It was just after sun down when Serena got back to her cabin and placed the small bits of wood on the fire and was about to light it when suddenly a great gust of dark wind and lightning stirred behind her and ebbed away to reveal a very angry Princess Beryl.

"Where have you been? I've been here a whole three minutes waiting for you!" Princess Beryl raged, firing a great shock of black lightning at Serena causing her immense pain

Serena remained slumped on the floor bowing low as she trembled in fear "I'm sorry Highness I was out collecting fire wood"

Looking from Serena trembling in pain and fear on the floor to the pile of kindling on the fire place, Beryl looked back at Serena and raged "Is that so?"

"Ye...yes Highness! It's gotten...very cold this evening...I simply wanted to...make ...the fire last a little longer ...that's all" Serena stuttered out

"Next time make sure to do it earlier! Don't keep me waiting here again, do you understand?" Beryl raged

Serena kept herself bowed low to the ground as she stuttered out "Yes...Yes Highness I promise I won't make you wait again"

"Make sure you don't! Or the punishment I deal to you will be nothing short of unbearable!" Beryl screeched in anger as a great whirl of dark wind and crashing lighting whisks her away once again.

Looking upon the dark night sky at the twinkling stars above Serena lay on the ground trembling as tears of fear, pain and great relief fell from her eyes. She was startled by a light nudge on her shoulder only to turn and find Hikari looking at her with great concern and worry for his companion. The tears ran freely down her face and Serena threw her arms around Hikari's neck, as she cried herself to sleep. As she lay against him sound asleep, Hikari spread his wing gently over her to keep Serena warm as she slept and whispered "I will free you of this place my treasured one, I promise"

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Beryl would send her servants to check on Serena nearly four times a day everyday to make sure she was still by her cabin. Molly hadn't been sent to see Serena this week as a small punishment for her brief disappearance and instead was attended to by one of the household servants who were very stern and quiet.

Certain that Serena wasn't going to disappear again anytime soon Beryl stopped sending her servants for hourly check up and things went back to normal, Molly came back early the next morning and Serena told her everything.

"I was having such a wonderful time that I guess I just got so wrapped up in enjoying myself I forgot about what time of day it was and by the time I realised it was almost too late" Serena said miserably

Molly wrapped her arm around Serena's shoulders "I hate seeing you like this, how they treat you is unfair! You shouldn't be kept cooped up in this horrible dark place! I swear Serena if you ever get an opportunity to get away from here take it!"

"What?" Serena exclaimed in shock "No I can't do that! I owe them my life! That and what if my family come back for me? If I leave they won't be able to find me"

"No one will find you if your kept hidden in here forever Serena" Molly said with concern "I worry for you, you have so much that's beautiful and pure about you and no one will ever see that with you trapped here"

Serena pulled Molly into a sisterly embrace as she spoke softly "My dear Molly I can't very well go and leave you behind"

Molly pulled back to look at her "But you..."

Serena shook her head as she said "If ever I left here to begin my life anew it wouldn't be the same without you Molly, when the day comes for me to leave this dreary place I promise I will come and take you with me"

"It's a promise" Molly say linking her pinkie finger with Serena's and shared about sisterly hug before hearing a soft rustle between the trees.

Molly looked to the trees as she slowly pulled back from Serena "Molly what is it?"

Merely pointing to the trees behind them, Serena turned to see what Molly was pointing too saw the trees shuffling slightly as something came towards them. Clinging to Serena for dear life, Molly watched the trees to see what was coming.

When a great white horse stuck it's head out from between the trees and let out a brief and startled cry and hid behind Serena as she greeted "Hikari, there you are"

"Huh? There's a horse living in a horrible place like this?" Molly asked in confusion "I thought most animals ran away from this place once you freed them"

"Well Hikari's not just any animal, look at him again" Serena said

Molly looked again and was stunned to silence to see a beautiful Pegasus standing before them. Gasping in awe, Molly felt Serena grab her hand and pulled her gently towards him "he he come on I'll introduce you"

Moving closer Molly noticed the silver tips on his wings and the beautiful jewelled crown on his head made of white gold. She was still gawking as Serena giggled and said "Hikari, this is my friend Molly, Molly this is Hikari"

As if understanding what Serena said Hikari bowed his head to Molly as if to greet her and then nuzzled her hand with his nose. "Oh he is so beautiful! Nice to meet you too Hikari"

"He stays with me here a lot and sometimes hides when Beryl or one of her servants turns up" Serena giggled which soon turned into a sigh.

Just then Hikari started tugging on Serena's faded white sleeves and started whinnying excitedly, Molly saw this and fell behind Serena cautiously "Um, is something wrong?"

"He he no he wants to go for a ride" Serena said reassuringly giggling at the slightly worried expression on Molly's face

Molly looked in surprise at Serena "How do you know that?"

Serena thought about it for a moment before Hikari started pulling on her worn out brown rags. Looking at him Serena heard Hikari say "Come on grab your friend and let's go!"

Nodding at his words Serena climbed onto Hikari's back and offered her hand to Molly "So are we going for a ride or what?"

"Definitely" Molly squealed excitedly as she took Serena's hand and climbed onto Hikari's back behind Serena "Let's go!"

And with that and many cheers and sweet peals of laughter, Hikari soared into the skies leaving the dark and dreary forest behind them.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Bunny Princess**

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hi there Guys and Girls ^_^ Here is chapter 11 for all of you. I have seen in some of the review comments that there are some more inconsistencies in this story lol I do apologise for this. I read through the chapters before posting them but I must be missing things when I'm editing them. I am looking to be more thorough when I do checking and editing in future because I know how confused you guys must get when you read the chapters and think "What? When did that happen?" Or "That makes no sense where did this go?"_

 _Anyway thank you all so much for continuing on with this story despite the inconsistencies and such it means a lot that although I may not be posting as frequently people are still liking the stories I write ^_^ Life gets in the way sometimes doesn't it?_

 _Oh well! On with the story_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS_**

 _Enjoy everyone ^_^_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

After suffering her brother's long couple of week full of misery, Raye had finally had enough of his moping and decided that it was time for Endymion to get his mind off things for once. After another day of no luck Raye walked into Endymion's living quarter and started brow beating him into going with her and their friends on a picnic.

"No" Endymion said simply

Raye looked back at him with agitation clear on her face "Yes! You're coming with us!"

Endymion shrugged "No, I don't want too"

"I'm not giving you a choice, stupid!" Raye say with a quirk of her eyebrow

"Why don't you just go without me? I don't feel like it!" Endymion whined "I'm not in the mood"

Raye fumed as she pointed at Endymion's handsome face full of misery "Argh! See! That there! That's why you have to come with us! Your miserable face is driving me crazy!"

"Well there is a solution for that! Stop looking at my miserable face!" Endymion shot back sarcastically

"It's hard not to when we live in the same Palace you big Doofus!" Raye yelled "Arrrgh! Why did I end up with the most stubborn man on the planet for a brother?"

Endymion smirked "Probably the same reason I ended up with the most stubborn woman in the world as my sister!"

"Ugh!" Raye stomped her foot impatiently "I swear Endymion don't make me use the Papa card!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Endymion shot up straight in his chair "Raye come on! Be fair!"

Taking a deep breath, Raye worked up some of her infamous crocodile tears and screamed at the top of her lungs "PAPA!"

In rushed King Damien, frantically "Raye! Darling what's wrong?"

"En...Endymion won't...won't go...on a picnic...with...me" she cried with a stutter convincingly cuddling into her father chest "I...I asked nicely but...but...aww he's so mean!"

Endymion stood rooted to the spot in embarrassment as he thought " _Raye I swear to the Goddess I'm gonna kill you!"_

"Endymion! You're going with your sister! That's an order!" King Damien said sternly

Endymion faltered "Huh? But Papa"

King Damien said firmly "No buts you go with your sister! That's final!"

* * *

And so to his utter humiliation, Endymion was now riding towards the Terran forest on horseback with his gloating sister riding ahead of him and three princesses and his generals laughing all the way there.

"You do realise your now stuck with me for the whole day right?" Endymion said broodingly

Raye smirked "So?"

"So it is still early morning and a long afternoon is a good thing when you want pay back!" Endymion smiled mischievously

"You'll have to do one of two things for that Endy! One: find an extremely good way to get me back and two..." she giggled and with one, hard shake of the reins went racing away on her horse as she called back "You'll have to catch me first"

Endymion urged his horse to run full speed "I will catch you, you little...!"

The sound of Endymion cursing at his sister faded off as the generals sat back with the three princesses and watched as Jadeite laughed "It's hilarious when these two get into a fight!"

"He he quick they're getting to far ahead, I see how far Endymion's temper will go

" Lita said with a soft giggle

Nephrite looked at the girls with a challenging expression "Want to turn their little game of chase into something interesting"

"Enlighten us Nephrite, what did you have in mind?" Amy laughed

Zoicite sped off ahead as he called back "Last one their sets up the blanket!"

With their challenge set they all charged off towards their two friends as they sped through the forest to a field of wild flowers and soft grass to settle down for the afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile soaring high above Terra Serena and Molly were having the time of their lives. They flew over some of the most beautiful picturesque scenes in the entire kingdom and before long they were gliding at full speed over the Terran forest. They landed in amongst the trees and strolled casually through the forest as Serena pointed out some of the things that Molly had taught her about or at certain things she had read about in the books she had been given and they would go over the other things that Serena had learned. They found a beautiful clear field of fresh green grass and found they were at the top of a huge hill. They took turns rolling down it and laughed merrily all the while.

Serena showed Molly how to make a wish on the dandelions and they each plucked one and made a wish that someday they would be free to live like this forever in pure happiness. After a while of walking, running, laughing and playing hide and seek amongst the trees, Hikari and Serena lead Molly to the very same cherry blossom tree that Serena and Hikari had rested by before.

They sat and rested whilst Molly proceed to give Serena her weekly lesson in English studies, history and mathematics...a subject that Serena loathed unlike anything else. Then to lift her spirits back up, Molly had Serena play a piece of music from a music score sheet that she had brought with her for Serena to keep and practice. Within minutes Serena was playing a beautiful and cheerful melody on her flute that had both herself and Molly skipping and dancing around. They even played with each other's hair; Serena styled Molly's red curls into a two perfect braided pig tails place with small tendrils framing her face and placed their flower crowns back on their heads. Molly sat and styled Serena's long shimmering silver curls half up in graceful braid with the rest of her hair falling in a long stream of silken silver. They had a wonderful time making flower crowns out of wild daisies and playing games such as peep around the curtain, hide and seek and tag. Hikari happily sat watching them whilst resting in the nice plush wild grass by the tree as little pink petals fluttered down from the cherry blossoms about him.

Just then Molly pulled a small cotton tie from her bag and tied it around her eyes as Serena asked in confusion "Oh! Molly what are doing?"

"It's a game called blind man's bluff! The person who's it has to wear a blind fold and find the other players" Molly explained as she gestured for Serena to her tie the blindfold.

Serena giggled "We've never played this one before, how can you find me if you can't see?"

"You have to taunt me by calling things out to me, pulling on my hand or touching me but you all so have to try not to let me catch you it's more fun to play then to explain about" Molly laughed

Tying the blindfold, Serena smiled "ok all tied up, now what do we do?"

"You have to spin me three times and then start the game" Molly explained and giggled as Serena spun her round counting in a sing song voice as she did so and with one gentle push, Molly started turning every which way as Serena gave verbal taunts of "You can't catch me!" and pulling on Molly's dress every so often before rushing away both laughing merrily the entire time.

* * *

After a round of sandwiches and homemade lemonade, Raye coaxed the girls into a game of badminton and set up a net to play a game.

The girls all looked lovely adorning summer dresses in their kingdoms colours of red, orange, green and blue. The generals were all in their informal attire of navy blue trousers, black shoes and white cotton shirts with the royal military's crest on the breast pocket and long sleeves which they all wore rolled up to the elbows. Endymion was in similar attire to the generals but didn't wear the kingdoms crest or had any royal insignia; he was just going casual this afternoon he decided with a firm nod.

Endymion sat with his generals on their picnic blanket watching as the girls played their game as the young prince leaned back against an old oak tree with his hands resting behind his head "As much as I hate to admit it, this was actually kind of a good idea" Endymion said with a relaxed sigh

Jadeite laughed "Oh no! Endymion is actually happy now?

"No this is just an intermission...for now" He smirked as his generals shook their head and laughed.

Malachite sat opposite Endymion leaning back on his hands as he asked "Still thinking up some pay back huh? Got any ideas yet?"

"Yes but their too mild I need something good!" Endymion said

Nephrite lying on his left side propped up on his elbow as he asked "Are we talking Bratty stories good or toothpaste face while she sleeps type of good?"

Looking at Nephrite with a mischievous grin Endymion laughed "Ha no those are good but not good enough for this one"

Laughing and talking with each other Endymion and his generals were enjoying watching the girls play their little game. Not too long after they had finished their game Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy all challenged the boys to a volleyball match. Figuring it would be unfair to have a five against four match, Endymion opted out of playing and decided to watch.

Pretty soon both princesses and generals were shamelessly flirting with each other and after about 5 minutes Endymion began to feel kind of bored and started randomly heckling his friend's team "Come on this is Badminton not a flex you pecks tournament?"

"Hey don't feel bad Endy, there's no need to get jealous, I'll share all my manly secrets with ya" Jadeite said with a cocky grin

Endymion smirked "The only thing manly I'll teach you is the hard side of my foot if you're not careful, general!"

Laughing off the comments the teams soon started their flirt infested game and Endymion had had just about enough of that and laying his head back, he closed his eyes to take a short nap in the shade. Suddenly the soft cheerful sound of a flute came drifting on the soft breeze. His eyes snapped open as he listened to the cheerful and soft melody he could hear coming from somewhere amongst the trees. With his heart filled with hope, Endymion brushed off his navy blue trousers and started off on a casual stroll following the soft music to who he hoped was the person he'd been longing to see again

* * *

The music he was following was growing louder and louder as Endymion moved further into the forest. However just when it seemed he was getting so close, it stopped. Panic and disappointment began to rise in his chest as Endymion listened out for any little tell-tale sound that he could follow.

"Please" Endymion thought aloud "if that is who I think it is give me a sign that you're still here"

As if to answer him, Endymion heard the familiar sweet peel of laughter coming from his right. Following the sound, Endymion soon came to the very same cherry blossom tree he had come to when he'd first met his silver haired angel and to his great joy here she was again. Still the same beautiful long, silver hair which this time was tied half up in a braid across her head to look like a plaited crown of silver silk over a long flowing stream of silver curls that barely brushed the ground with a delicate crown of wild flowers resting gracefully atop her head. She was wearing a ragged old brown dress and off colour under shirt but today she was not only accompanied by her magnificent Pegasus but a young red haired maiden was with her dressed in dingy green rags and a brown undershirt with brown tattered shoes on her feet.

Endymion couldn't help but watch as the girl's played and laughed together. At one point the girls started playing hide and seek and instead of waiting for her friend to find her Serena snuck up on her friend while she was counting and scared her red haired companion from behind. Endymion laughed as he watched her run from her friend and the game soon becoming another.

Watching the red haired maiden pull a clean cotton rag from her bag, Endymion couldn't help but smile and inched closer to see what they would do next. He saw her place the rag over her own eyes and heard her explaining the game to Serena she giggled and tied the rag around her friend's eyes, spinning her three time, Serena back away with a happy smile and taunted "Over here Molly, you can't catch me"

Laughing at some of the taunts and sneaky pulls on her friend Molly, Endymion's eyes were fixed on Serena; it felt like the entire day had just grown lighter just for having her here near him. Soon enough Serena got a little too close when pulling on Molly's hand and got caught as a might cheer of "Ha! I got you!"

As Endymion hid behind a tree watching as Molly placed the rag over Serena's eyes a mischievous idea came to mind as he waited patiently. Molly spun Serena around three times as she sang with laughter in her voice

" _Round and round and round you go_

 _Will you find me? Nobody knows"_

And with one gentle push the game started but this time Endymion would make sure he got a turn too.

* * *

Molly had just finished spinning Serena and gave her one gentle push away from her as she ran and stopped in different spots of the grass calling out to Serena urging her closer and then would move again laughing the entire time with her friend.

"Ha ha Serena you miss again I'm over here" Molly called out

Serena turned in the direction of Molly's voice her arm's out in front of her giggled "he he where?"

Molly ran forward and tugged playfully on Serena's hair and laughed "Over here" before running back again

Laughing merrily Serena spun around to try and catch Molly before she could back away but missed. Molly was about to call out another taunt when she saw something moving amongst the trees behind where they were playing. A young handsome man with hair as black as midnight and eyes of cobalt blue, wearing a plain white cotton shirt, navy blue trousers and black shoes stepped out from amongst the trees. Molly gasped as she watched him approaching Serena; she saw him place a finger over his lips in a gesture to her to keep quiet and winked at her.

Molly giggled when Serena called out "Ok going silent doesn't make this game any fun! Come on give me a clue"

"Your very cold" Molly said in a teasing tone

Serena turned more towards the young man's direction arms still spread out using her hands to try and find Molly "How about now?"

Molly gestured to the young gentleman to play along and pointed to Serena's arm. Nodding to her with an incredible smile on his face, Molly watched as he tugged gently on Serena's arm and jumped back before she could catch him. Running to stand just behind her, Molly cried "getting colder Serena, I'm over here"

Serena laughed some more and turned towards Molly's voice only to feel a tap on her shoulder from her right. After a while of taunting and teasing Serena with sing song choruses of "You can't catch me!" The young gentleman who had joined their game purposely stood close to Serena and tug on of the shimmering curls of silver hair.

Turning excitedly, Serena grabbed hold of the handsome man's hand and giggled "he he I got you Molly"

Smothering a giggle with her hand, Molly watched as the young stranger, looked at Serena with such a softened, warm smile. Running up behind Serena, Molly took Serena's other hand and said "Serena that's not me"

Serena heard Molly behind her and felt slightly confused "But if not you then whose hand am I holding?"

Hearing Molly giggling, Serena felt the blindfold loosen around her eyes and as they fluttered slowly open she was met with an all too familiar pair of deep cobalt blue eyes gazing back at her. A gasp escaped her as she jumped back in surprise "Oh My Gosh!"

Molly and the young stranger laughed as Serena calmed down from the surprise "Endymion you really must stop sneaking up on me"

Taking her by the hands, the man drew Serena a little closer to him as he chuckled "I do apologise dear Serena but it looked like such fun I just had to join in your little game"

Molly stood close behind Serena and asked in a shocked tone "You're name is Endymion, My Lord?"

"Yes" he answered

"You are Endymion of Terra? The crown prince of this kingdom" Molly asked

"Yes and you must be a friend of Serena's, it's a pleasure to meet you Molly" Endymion greeted with a formal bow

Molly curtsey hesitantly "Oh no Your Highness the pleasure is all mine"

Serena turned to Endymion in surprise "You are a prince?"

"I apologise for not telling you before" Endymion spoke sincerely as he ran his fingers through her hair "but I wanted so much to know you and have you get to know me as the person I am and not as a monarch wearing a crown"

Slight fear rose in his heart as he asked her "This doesn't change how you think of me now does it?"

A soft smile graced her beautiful face as she shook her head and said "Not at all, you are still as you were before this" Serena took hold of Endymion's hand as the last of her silk like hair fell through his fingers "Everyone has their own story that is added too as we move on through it, your crown and title are just another part of your story Endymion it doesn't change the way I see you or change the kindness you have shown me when we've met before now, I feel very lucky to have met you"

Endymion just gazed with complete adoration at the young woman in front of him and a soft smile graced his face as he said in a soft tone "I can't begin to describe how lucky I feel to have met you Serena I sincerely hope that I can see more of you and your beautiful smile and that you will share more of your own story with me"

A soft pink blush adorned Serena's face as she smiled bashfully at Endymion's compliment to her and whispered a soft "thank you"

They walked at a leisurely pace together towards the same tranquil waterfall where Serena and Endymion had first met. With Hikari following close behind them, Serena smiled as Molly let out a gasp of awe "Oh My Gosh! Serena this is so...it's"

Serena smiled "I know isn't this place amazing!"

Just as they were admiring the scenery, Hikari swept the two young girls from their feet leaving a slightly worried Endymion below to panic about them leaving before he saw the mighty Pegasus turn around and fly swiftly over the waters of the vast pool of water below and spin completely around, sending the two young girls falling straight to the water below.

With a great sigh of relief Endymion watch as Serena and Molly surfaced in the water and turn to find Hikari whinnying away as if to laugh about his little stunt.

"Ha ha Hikari you devious little creature! That's what you call playing dirty!" Serena laughed

Swooping down again, Hikari flew at speed over the water and with his delicate wing, sent another wave of water over the two girls who squealed again as Endymion stood laughing.

Molly gave a mischievous grin as she swam closer to Serena and said "It looks like we are keeping his highness greatly amused Serena"

Serena adorned the same mischievous grin "It certainly does seem that way doesn't it dear Molly?"

Endymion laughed "Forgive me Serena but I did find it very amusing, here let me help you two out of there"

Molly went first and just as Serena took Endymion's hand for him to pull her out, with one swift push and pull of the hand Endymion went head first into the water and surface to find two giggling girls facing him.

Endymion gave a surprised but amused expression as he laughed "It seems that Hikari is not the only devious creature here" and swept a wave of water into Serena's face. A great water fight ensued as Molly and Serena fought off against Endymion which ended with Hikari sending a huge wave of water over them with his wing. All of them climb back onto the lush green grass laying on their backs to catch their breath back but soon started laughing again.

After a bout of laughter Endymion heard the two girls give a startled gasp and opened his eyes to meet a pair of amethyst purple eyes filled with amusement looking back at him.


End file.
